Encadenarse a una estrella
by Misila
Summary: Andrómeda siempre ha tenido muchas dudas. Es alguien que se plantea muchos interrogantes, más de los recomendables. Pero si hay algo que tiene bien claro es que no está de acuerdo con la decisión de sus padres de casarla en un futuro con Rabastan Lestrange.
1. Prefacio

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. En este fic, no obstante, aparecerán personajes completamente míos, como Selena o Emer, que ya reconoceréis en su momento.

Este fic participa en el reto anual _Long Story_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Encadenarse a una estrella**_

o—o

_**Prefacio**_

o—o

Bella se mira del nuevo en el espejo. Sonríe. Le gusta la imagen que ve reflejada en la superficie pulida.

Por fin, después de meses esperando ese momento, puede ponerse el vestido que su madre guardaba para "la ocasión apropiada". Por supuesto, ella se lo probó a escondidas, pero llevarlo puesto ahora, con un poco de maquillaje alrededor de los ojos y en los labios para realzar su palidez, los espesos rizos negros recogidos en un elegante moño y las joyas que su padre le regaló para su último cumpleaños, hace que se sienta más hermosa que nunca.

Y el vestido… oh, es precioso. Negro, con motivos bordados en tonos verdosos y un pronunciado escote que invita a soñar con las suaves curvas de sus quince años ocultas bajo la tela. Es tan largo que le tapa las botas de tacón, y las mangas, suaves y acampanadas, hacen que parezca que la joven se desplaza deslizándose y no caminando.

—¡Presumida!

Bellatrix se gira y descubre a su hermana pequeña mirándola con burla. Narcisa entra este año a Hogwarts y desde que el mes pasado fuese a comprar su varita está más envalentonada que nunca. Desde luego, en otras circunstancias se lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de meterse con su hermana mayor.

Pero hoy Bella no está de humor para asustar a su hermana. Su expresión altiva no oculta del todo un entusiasmo nada elegante, pero no es para menos. Hoy es el día especial, esa ocasión apropiada que lleva tanto esperando.

—Tú también estás guapa—Narcisa se sonroja, sorprendida por el cumplido. Los halagos suenan extraños cuando provienen de la boca de Bellatrix. Lleva un sencillo vestido azul celeste que hace juego con sus ojos, y los zapatos de charol le dan un aire inocente.

—Cissy, mamá te está buscando—Bellatrix entorna los ojos al escuchar a su otra hermana acercarse por el pasillo—. Dice que vas a estar castigada hasta que te gradúes en Hogwarts como no la dejes peinarte de una vez.

Narcisa suelta un bufido y contempla un mechón de su cabello rubio con cierto enfado. No está excesivamente mal, pero sí es cierto que tiene cada pelo por un lado. Sale del dormitorio dando pisotones.

La sonrisa se le borra, sin embargo, al ver a Andrómeda. No porque no esté hermosa, sino porque no parece contenta. Lleva un vestido color miel tan largo como el de su hermana mayor, aunque con menos escote. A diferencia de Bellatrix, ella no se ha recogido el pelo, sino que lo lleva suelto, largo hasta la cintura, en una cascada castaña y ondulada, adornado con una flor plateada. Sus ojos castaños, grandes y cálidos, miran a su hermana mayor con una expresión extraña.

—¿Qué miras?—le espeta Bella con cierta brusquedad. Siempre ha sido así entre ellas, desde que eran pequeñas. Andrómeda demasiado pequeña como para poder acompañar a su hermana, pero demasiado terca para comprenderlo.

—¿De verdad estás contenta?

Bella asiente y sonríe.

—Tú también lo estarías. ¡Voy a comprometerme con Rodolphus!

—No lo conoces—señala Andrómeda—. Además, te saca como cinco años.

—Tres—la corrige rápidamente Bellatrix—. Y sí lo conozco; he hablado varias veces con él. Además, su hermano está conmigo en clase—su hermana sacude la cabeza—. Tienes doce años, no lo entiendes—murmura la mayor—. Dentro de tres años te tocará a ti.

La mirada habitualmente afable de Andrómeda se oscurece.

—No voy a casarme con quien me ordenen. Me casaré con quien me dé la gana.

Bella sonríe de lado.

—Te aseguro que querrás casarte con Rabastan; te caerá bien en cuanto lo conozcas un poco. Es muy… de tu estilo.

Su hermana menor sacude la cabeza y sale de la habitación con toda la altivez y dignidad que le dan sus doce años.

Rodolphus Lestrange está en el salón, junto a su hermano y sus padres. No es mucho más alto que su prometida, pero sin duda hace como dos Bellas. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, y unos ojos azules y rasgados que brillan sobre la barba cuidadosamente recortada, como si toda la escena lo divirtiese profundamente.

Su hermano menor es, según cómo se mire, igual y opuesto a él. Pese a que no es tan corpulento, tampoco es delgaducho; no obstante, la casi media cabeza que le saca a Rodolphus hace que parezca una espiga. Su pelo, a diferencia del de su hermano, desprende reflejos rojizos, y es algo más largo. A pesar de ello, los dos comparten la misma mirada vivaz, de ese azul que tiene el mar a lo lejos, en esa zona a la que nunca se llega nadando.

Andrómeda no puede negarse que el menor de los Lestrange es guapo. Que tenga doce años no quiere decir que sea ciega.

Bellatrix Black se lo pasa en grande durante toda la noche. Habla delante de toda su familia, toma la mano de Rodolphus y baila con él, intercambian puntos de vista sobre diversos asuntos… La joven se siente como en uno de los cuentos que tanto suele desdeñar y tanto gustan a Narcisa.

Andrómeda la observa desde lejos. Cuando termina la cena y todos los invitados empiezan a moverse por el salón, ella se queda sentada junto a su hermana Narcisa y sus primos, Sirius y Regulus, que no parecen estar pasándoselo muy bien tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿la prima Bella va a casarse con el señor Rodolphus?—inquiere el más pequeño.

Sirius asiente.

—Seguro que es tan cabeza hueca como ella—especula.

—Creo que tú y yo hemos tenido una conversación antes de venir—le advierte Walburga, que pasa en ese momento por ahí. Su primogénito suelta un bufido y cruza los brazos mientras ve alejarse a su madre.

—¿Jugamos al escondite?—propone Narcisa, que pese a ser mayor que sus primos es demasiado pequeña para estar cómoda entre los adultos. Igual que la propia Andrómeda, pero ella lo disimula algo mejor. Regulus se encoge de hombros, pero tras unos instantes él y Sirius la siguen para salir del salón.

Andrómeda se mira las manos y luego clava la vista en el vacío, angustiada. Todavía no puede quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su hermana.

Es un secreto a voces que en cuanto cumpla quince años sus padres van a comprometerla con Rabastan Lestrange, al igual que harán con Narcisa y el hijo de los Malfoy. Andrómeda nunca ha pensado mucho en su futuro, por lo que eso nunca ha sido nada preocupante. Pero ahora, mientras ve a su hermana charlar con su prometido, no puede evitar el desasosiego que siente al imaginarse su porvenir.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Andrómeda levanta la vista dando un respingo. Rabastan Lestrange la mira con diversión. No obstante, tiene los ojos algo enrojecidos, y la copa de vino de elfo tiembla en su mano. La muchacha no necesita esforzarse mucho para deducir que ha bebido. Aunque duda que sus padres, enfrascados en una conversación con Druella Black (que para la ocasión se ha puesto el pelo aún más rubio que su hija pequeña), se hayan dado cuenta. En realidad, Andrómeda no está segura siquiera de que les importe.

—Nada—responde.

Rabastan se deja caer en la silla en la que estaba sentado Regulus hace un rato.

—Oh, claro. Debes de estar cansada, eres muy pequeña para esto…

—No estoy cansada—replica inmediatamente Andrómeda. No suele creerse mayor ni mejor por tener casi trece años ni nada por el estilo; es simplemente que detesta que todos, desde sus padres hasta su hermana mayor, la traten como si tuviese la edad de Cissy.

Rabastan ríe.

—Eres mucho más simpática que tu hermana—comenta—. Es terrible aguantarla en clase—le asegura en tono confidencial.

Andrómeda no puede evitar sonreír.

—Apuesto algo a que se pone como una fiera cuando no le sale algo.

—No, suele echarnos las culpas al resto, y pobre del _sangre sucia_ al que encuentre luego…

Andrómeda sacude la cabeza. No es que no comprenda a su hermana ni discrepe con las creencias de su familia, pero no está segura de que maltratar a los _sangre sucia_ sea la mejor opción. Con mantenerlos lejos de la magia, en su opinión, sería suficiente.

Mira de nuevo a Rabastan. El joven sonríe con suficiencia, como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando. La muchacha se muerde el labio con nerviosismo y se pone en pie.

—Voy a buscar a mi hermana—decide. No le apetece estar cerca de Rabastan Lestrange, no más tiempo del necesario. Se le encoge el estómago al pensar que llegará un momento en que lo verá todos los días, y no sólo eso, sino que también…

—No te pongas tan recta, que te vas a quebrar—comenta Rabastan, riendo.

Andrómeda sacude la cabeza sin volverse, conteniendo un escalofrío, y sale del salón intentando que sus pasos no delaten el torbellino de emociones que la invaden en este momento. Se apoya en la pared y se abraza a sí misma, diciéndose que, en cualquier caso, aún falta mucho para que su vida y la de su futuro marido se unan.

Cuando logra serenarse, emprende la búsqueda de su hermana y sus primos. Bueno, en realidad sabe que a Regulus sólo lo encontrará si él quiere. Es tan pequeño y escurridizo que puede pasarse horas sin dar señales de vida, hasta que por voluntad propia –o porque quiere comer– vuelve a aparecer cuando uno menos se lo espera. En cambio, Sirius es muy ruidoso. Y Narcisa es incapaz de contener su risita tonta, así que tampoco tendrá problemas para dar con ella.

Efectivamente, Andrómeda no tarda en oír las incontenibles carcajadas de Narcisa. Apenas unos segundos más tarde la encuentra en una habitación pequeña que hace las veces de almacén, abriendo armarios en busca de sus primos, mordiéndose el labio en un vano intento de no reírse.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar en la estancia, alguien pone la mano en el pomo, sobre la de Andrómeda, y tira de él hasta cerrarla de un portazo. Ignorando el chillido alarmado de Narcisa, la muchacha se gira para encontrarse con el rostro de Rabastan Lestrange a unos centímetros del de ella.

—¿Qué haces?—inquiere, pegándose a la puerta para separarse de él. Es inútil; el joven se pone incluso más cerca con sólo un paso. Andrómeda arruga la nariz al oler el alcohol que impregna su aliento.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Narcisa desde dentro, dando golpes a la puerta.

—Nos van a comprometer—murmura Rabastan, ignorando las protestas de la niña, así como sus intentos por abrir la puerta—. No nos han preguntado a ninguno de los dos, pero aun así lo van a hacer—Andrómeda contiene la respiración, por primera vez completamente de acuerdo con ese desconocido que algún día se casará con ella—. ¿Tú quieres?

La muchacha se muerde el labio. Aún tiene la mano aprisionada entre la de Rabastan y el pomo de la puerta, y aunque no se haya quejado le está haciendo daño, lo cual no le ayuda a encadenar adecuadamente sus razonamientos.

Antes de pensar nada, sin embargo, se da cuenta, alarmada, de que Rabastan está más cerca. Y ella no tiene la menor oportunidad de apartarse. Andrómeda se pega aún más a la puerta en un último intento por evitar lo inevitable, y cierra los ojos cuando comprende que no le queda más remedio que resignarse a que Rabastan Lestrange la bese…

—¡Rab!

El beso no llega. Andrómeda abre los ojos y se sorprende ligeramente frustrada cuando descubre que Rabastan se ha separado de ella, pero la sorpresa de ver a Rodolphus Lestrange a unos metros de ellos encubre su decepción.

—¿Tú no estabas bailando?—resopla Rabastan, mirando con enfado a su hermano.

—Y tú bebiendo—replica él—. Por eso he venido.

Rabastan sacude la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, deja de sujetar el pomo de la puerta y se aleja por el pasillo.

Andrómeda se frota la mano que ha estado aprisionada por la del joven. Le duele un poco. Rodolphus la mira con cierta disculpa.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta. Se pone muy idiota cuando bebe, pero no haría daño a una mosca. ¿Estás bien?

Andrómeda se muerde el labio, comprendiendo que quizá ha palidecido demasiado.

—Sí, sólo… no me lo esperaba—admite.

Rodolphus sonríe.

—Se nota que no lo conoces. Se veía venir desde que hemos llegado… En fin, un placer, señorita—hace una reverencia que casi parece una burla y vuelve al salón con elegancia.

Andrómeda piensa que su hermana y él no van a hacer una pareja tan extraña como parecía en un principio.

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre. Por ella sale una sorprendida Narcisa, que clava sus ojos azules en su hermana, sin duda patidifusa por lo que acaba de oír:

—¿Te vas a casar con el hermano del novio de Bella?—suelta.

—¡Shhh!—la chista Andrómeda—. Eso parece—responde unos segundos después.

Narcisa arquea las cejas.

—Pues vaya. Oye, ¿sabes dónde se han escondido Sirius y Regulus? Me estoy cansando de jugar con ellos…

—Ni idea—admite Andrómeda—. Mira a ver en la biblioteca—sugiere.

Su hermana echa a andar hacia la enorme habitación repleta de libros, mientras ella comienza a caminar también. No obstante, no se dirige de vuelta al salón, ni mucho menos. Sube las escaleras con fingida calma, atraviesa el pasillo superior a paso largo y se encierra en su dormitorio. Sólo entonces se permite echarse a temblar mientras se deja caer sobre la cama, sin saber muy bien cómo se supone que debe sentirse respecto a lo ocurrido.

Rabastan Lestrange ha estado a milímetros de besarla. Y ella… ella no ha opuesto resistencia. Bien es cierto que tenía pocas posibilidades de huir, pero no ha vuelto la cara en ningún momento. Y cuando Rodolphus lo ha detenido, por un momento ha estado convencida de sentirse… ¿frustrada?

_No_, se dice Andrómeda con firmeza. Lo que está es confundida. Han ocurrido muchas cosas hoy y tiene que ponerlas en orden, y hasta que no lo haga ese caos va a seguir enredándola y tratando de hacerle creer lo que no es.

Y desde luego, lo que no puede ser, de ninguna de las maneras, es que ella vaya a desear algún día casarse con Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Puff. No sé si me ha costado más decidirme por uno de los cinco prólogos, encontrar un título adecuado para el fic -por cierto, el título es una mezcla extraña entre mitología y astronomía- o definir a Rodolphus y a Rabastan. En fin. Después de mis muchos quebraderos de cabeza, aquí está el principio de la historia, que espero que os guste.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ;)


	2. El entretenimiento de los sangre limpia

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Zarket**, **Druida**, **damcastillo**, **peperina** y por los reviews de la anterior actualización.

Por cierto, cuando yo pongo algo en _Follow_ y _Favorites_, es porque me ha gustado bastante. Personalmente considero que no cuesta mucho dejar constancia de ello. Llamadme rara.

* * *

_**El entretenimiento de los **_**sangre limpia**

o—o

Andrómeda frunce el ceño cuando escucha el ya conocido alboroto en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Ignora el incesante parloteo de Narcisa, que pese a ser la segunda vez que subirá al tren está tan emocionada como la primera. Bellatrix, para quien la escena se repite por sexta vez, sacude la cabeza al ver tanta excitación por empezar a estudiar y se acerca a los Lestrange, que acaban de aparecer entre el humo de la locomotora.

Incómoda, Andrómeda se excusa y va a dar un paseo sola. Desde lo que ocurrió en la fiesta en que se anunció el compromiso de su hermana con Rodolphus, hace ya un año y medio, ha tenido mucho cuidado de no acercarse a Rabastan. Pese a que el joven le mandó un ramo de rosas dos días después de su pequeño incidente para disculparse, ella no está segura de querer aceptar sus disculpas. Se emborrachó e intentó besarla por la fuerza. Y podría haberle arruinado la velada a su hermana si Rodolphus no llega a aparecer.

Lo que parece una llama naranja se abalanza sobre ella en ese momento. Andrómeda se alarma al principio, pero no tarda en reconocer a Selena, a la que le falta muy poco para engancharse a su amiga como un mono.

—Hola, Sel—la saluda, sonriendo.

Selena Selwyn le devuelve una sonrisa radiante. Acto seguido empieza a contarle todo lo que le ha pasado durante el verano, quizá sin recordar que Andrómeda tiene un buen montón de cartas suyas diciéndole lo anterior. Sel es de ese tipo de personas que son alérgicas al silencio. Lo que generalmente se conoce como una cotorra, vamos.

Con su cabello color zanahoria –pese a que ella lo niega, Andrómeda está convencida de que tiene algún parentesco con los Weasley– y sus brillantes ojos a medio camino entre el castaño y el verde, Selena es un torbellino de energía. Desde que la conoció hace hoy dos años, unos minutos después de ser seleccionada en Slytherin, Andrómeda nunca la ha visto quieta. De hecho, Sel tiene el don de sacar de quicio incluso al siempre paciente profesor Slughorn.

—Por cierto, Emer y Ludo ya están en el tren—le comenta su amiga, después de hablarle de las maravillas de Noruega. Andrómeda la envidia un poco; sus padres son poco dados a viajar, y mucho menos a llevar a sus hijas con ellos.

Las dos amigas suben a un vagón, y Selena guía a Andrómeda, siempre hablando, hasta llegar a un compartimento del que salen voces enfadadas.

—¿Ya han empezado?—inquiere Andrómeda. Su amiga asiente con fingida pesadumbre—. Merlín, el día que no se peleen haré una fiesta.

Cuando se deciden a entrar, las dos muchachas encuentran a Emer Fawley y Ludo Bagman gritándose de todo. Por lo que Andrómeda atina a entender, esta vez es porque Ludo ha pisado al gato de la muchacha. No obstante, tienen la decencia de callarse cuando descubren a sus amigas.

—Hola, Meda, hola, Sel—las saluda Emer.

—Hola, chicas—Ludo las mira sólo un instante; luego vuelve a clavar los ojos en Emer.

Sin duda, estos dos son como el agua y el aceite. Andrómeda los conoció a ambos en su primer día de clase, a Ludo en la sala común y a Emer en Herbología con los Ravenclaws; y desde que se vieron por primera vez no han dejado de pelearse, aunque en el fondo no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro –lo cual ha provocado más de un comentario indiscreto entre sus compañeros.

Mientras que Ludo tiene una cara de niño pequeño, con su pelo rubio y sus enormes ojos azules, Emer aparenta más edad de los trece años que tiene. Tiene el cabello muy oscuro, casi negro, siempre recogido en una trenza, y unos felinos ojos de un intenso gris. Una vez les contó que su madre mantuvo una corta e intensa relación con un Black repudiado que cuando la dejó embarazada no quiso hacerse cargo del bebé. De ser eso así, Andrómeda ha de admitir que Emer ha heredado el porte aristocrático que es característico de su familia, así como la autoridad que destila y que parece ser el motivo de tanta rencilla con Ludo. Incluso sus ojos se parecen a los de sus primos.

Selena mira su reloj cuando Emer y Ludo vuelven a su disputa.

—Faltan cinco minutos para que salga—comenta. Sólo la escucha Andrómeda, y la joven se encoge de hombros—. En fin, ya escribirán a sus padres—agrega, señalando a sus amigos con la cabeza. Las dos salen del compartimento y se separan para acercarse a sus respectivas familias.

No ve a sus hermanas cerca de sus padres, pero no le sorprende. Sabe que Bellatrix tiene muchos asuntos que tratar y Narcisa debe de estar buscando como loca a sus amigas. De modo que se despide de Cygnus y Druella y les asegura que cuidará de su hermana pequeña. De Bellatrix no hace falta decir nada: ella sola se basta y se sobra.

—No te mezcles con quienes no te convienen—le aconseja su padre. Andrómeda asiente, recordando cómo el año pasado y el anterior recibió exactamente la misma recomendación.

—Ten cuidado—agrega Druella.

Andrómeda vuelve a asentir, abraza a sus padres y sube al tren.

Echa a andar hacia su compartimento. No corre riesgo de perderse; pese a que no recuerda con exactitud dónde estaban Emer y Ludo, sólo tiene que guiarse por sus gritos. Efectivamente, cuando abre la puerta los encuentra a ambos insultándose.

—Haced el favor de cerrar la boca—exclama Selena cuando se harta. Ambos la miran—. Quiero tener el viaje en paz, y como vuelva a oír una voz más alta que otra os tiraré a ambos a la vía—amenaza.

Es extraño que Selena se ponga tan seria, y Andrómeda no es la única que se queda boquiabierta ante el cambio de actitud de su siempre parlanchina amiga.

—Vale, vale, no nos comas—murmura Ludo, dejándose caer para mirar por la ventana, algo resentido por la bronca de la muchacha.

o—o

Nadie presta atención al discurso de Dumbledore. Al menos, ninguna de las personas que rodean a Andrómeda. Lucius Malfoy habla con Ludo sobre las posibilidades que tiene Slytherin este año de ganar la Copa de Quidditch, y el amigo de Andrómeda intenta convencer al rubio de que se apueste algo con él. Ella sacude la cabeza, divertida. Está al corriente de que Ludo está entusiasmado con el asunto porque va a hacer las pruebas para golpeador en cuanto se entere de cuándo son.

La muchacha sabe que Ludo sólo tendría que preguntarle a Rabastan, que este año es capitán del equipo. El joven está a unos metros de Andrómeda, charlando con Bella animadamente. Nathaniel Gibbon los escucha y, según le parece, intenta atraer la atención de la chica. Andrómeda contiene la risa, sabiendo lo inútil que son sus esfuerzos. Bellatrix está encantada por su futuro matrimonio con Rodolphus y es obvio que no tiene el menor interés en otro… o al menos eso cree la muchacha hasta que ve a su hermana responder a los coqueteos de su compañero.

_Que haga lo que quiera_, piensa. Rodolphus salió de Hogwarts hace tres años y Rabastan no parece muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su futura cuñada. Además, Bella sabe cuidarse.

No muy lejos de su hermana mayor, Narcisa no puede dejar de parlotear con sus amigas sobre todo lo que se le ocurre. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Emer come con alegría y de vez en cuando lanza miradas encandiladas al rubio dos años mayor que ella, el que la trae de cabeza desde mediados del año pasado y –palabras textuales– algún día se casará con ella.

Andrómeda mira su plato y decide comer algo aunque sea para no irse a la cama con el estómago vacío, pero entonces se fija en su amiga pelirroja. Lo cierto es que ya está convencida de que a Selena le ocurre algo grave, porque su amiga ni siquiera se ha molestado en fingir que tiene hambre. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mira sin ver el _mousse_ de limón.

—¿Vas a comer?—le pregunta con cautela.

Selena da un respingo al oírla y la mira largamente.

—¿Para qué?—murmura, bajando la vista de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido este verano?

—Bien, ya te lo he dicho.

Andrómeda no la cree. Ni por asomo.

Justo entonces, los postres desaparecen y Dumbledore se levanta para dar el discurso largo. Andrómeda casi agradece que las palabras del director mantengan su mente ocupada.

o—o

Rabastan mira con ceño a los que se han presentado a las pruebas este año. Está convencido de que los otros años, cuando él no era capitán, eran menos inútiles. Y menos pequeños. Son un montón de críos. Salvo quizá Nathaniel, pero no sabe si cogerlo o no como cazador; por muy amigo suyo que sea, ha de admitir que nunca se ha fijado en cómo vuela. Y tiene claro que el equipo va antes que lo que vaya a pensar Nathaniel.

—Bien—dice cuando los aspirantes se han apaciguado un poco. Sus ojos van a parar a los jugadores del curso pasado que quedan en Hogwarts y se dice que, si los demás lo hacen muy mal, siempre puede contar con ellos—. Primero haré una prueba sencilla: haced grupos de cinco, subid arriba y pasaos la quaffle. A ver qué tal se os da.

Se les da bastante mal, si alguien le pregunta a Rabastan. El joven sólo necesita ver durante tres segundos a las primeras tres tandas de aspirantes para descartarlos. Sin molestarse en ser educado, los echa del campo inmediatamente.

Aunque Nathan pasa la primera ronda, por fortuna. Rabastan ha de admitir que está gratamente sorprendido por las aptitudes de su amigo sobre la escoba, y trata de mantenerse impasible cuando nombra a los que han pasado la criba, aunque no puede evitar sonreír.

Tiene nueve hipotéticos cazadores, cinco golpeadores y dos buscadores. Él es el guardián, obviamente. Le resulta sencillo elegir a los cazadores cuando intentan meter la pelota en los aros que él defiende, y sonríe de lado cuando ve a un crío de trece años que aspira a convertirse en golpeador.

—Ludo Bagman—se presenta el niño. Rabastan lo mira de arriba abajo y saca su varita por si las bludgers lo tiran de la escoba. Pero él parece seguro de lo que hace y, efectivamente, demuestra ser el mejor golpeador de todos los que se ha presentado. Tiene mucha más fuerza de la que cabría esperar en alguien de su complexión.

_Ya tengo un golpeador_, se sorprende pensando.

El otro golpeador definitivo es mejor que los tres restantes, pero Ludo es con diferencia mucho más ducho que él. En cuanto al buscador, se gana el puesto una muchacha un año menor que Rabastan que siempre tiene los ojos entrecerrados, como si se pasara el día buscando snitches.

Ludo Bagman parece tener muelles en los pies cuando Rabastan le comunica que ha sido elegido. Da tales saltos que el joven teme por un momento que vaya a escapar de la influencia de la gravedad terrestre y despegar al espacio.

Rabastan sale con Nathaniel unos metros por detrás del nuevo golpeador.

—No creías que fuera bueno, ¿eh?—lo pica su amigo, sin duda bromeando. Rab prefiere mentir para no herirlo. A su modo, claro:

—Me ha dado miedo que fueses a caerte de la escoba cuando estabas a medio metro del suelo.

Entonces algo llama su atención. Tres personas bajan de las gradas corriendo y se acercan a Ludo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

A Rabastan no le hace falta pensar mucho para reconocer a una de ellas como Andrómeda Black.

El joven todavía recuerda lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano. No se avergüenza de haber estado a punto de besarla, pero sí es cierto que la muchacha lo evita desde entonces, sentándose en el otro extremo de la sala común y hablando con algún amigo cuando él se acerca. Al joven le parece que es una estupidez que se muestre tímida con él. Dentro de unos años estarán casados, lo más lógico sería ir conociéndose poco a poco.

Mira su pelo castaño, sus ojos color miel, brillantes al felicitar a Ludo, preocupados cuando los fija en Selena, la pelirroja que la acompaña. Es muy guapa. Desde luego, sus padres tienen buen gusto.

Andrómeda parece notar el escrutinio, porque aparta los ojos de sus amigos para mirarlo. Cuando siente la mirada de la joven clavada en sus ojos azules, Rabastan no puede sino apartar la vista. Andrómeda tiene fuego en el mirar.

—Rab, ¡Rab! Te estoy hablando… ¡Conejo!

El ridículo mote que Nathaniel le puso cuando se conocieron en primero hace que el joven se olvide de Andrómeda Black por el momento. Rabastan se pasea la lengua por los incisivos superiores, se gira hacia su amigo y le sopla una colleja.

o—o

Lo que sea que le pase a Selena no mejora en los días siguientes. Andrómeda ha intentado hablar con ella, pero su amiga no suelta prenda. La muchacha ha confiado sus temores a Emer y Ludo, que por una vez han dejado de lado sus diferencias y han puesto de su parte para tratar de animar a Sel. Inútilmente, cabría añadir. Es como si la joven estuviese en otro mundo.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza—es lo que responde cada vez que alguien se reocupa por ella. Y si recibe una sola pregunta más, abandona lo que esté haciendo y sale de la habitación.

—A lo mejor le gusta alguien—especula Ludo una tarde en la biblioteca. Selena se ha ido cuando han intentado averiguar de nuevo qué le ocurre.

Emer lo mira con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?—bufa—. Si fuera eso, nos lo habría dicho. Tiene que ser algo más serio.

—A lo mejor también alberga la esperanza de que Lockhart le pida en matrimonio—se burla Ludo.

—¡Serás…!—es obvio que el rubio ha metido el dedo bien en la llaga, porque Emer le pega con el libro más pesado que hay en la mesa. Andrómeda sonríe al verlos pelearse. Al menos, ellos siguen igual que siempre.

Medita qué puede ser lo que le ocurra a Selena. Quizá algún problema en casa, piensa. Puede que sus padres…

—Chicos—empieza Andrómeda, dándose cuenta de algo—: ¿Alguna vez Sel os ha hablado de su familia?

Emer y Ludo se miran.

—No—responden al unísono.

—Y es raro—agrega la muchacha—. Porque no se calla ni debajo de agua… Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo dices, es verdad.

—Puede que no se lleve bien con ellos—comenta Ludo.

—Si tenemos algo de lo que tirar, conseguiremos sonsacárselo—dice Emer, y sonríe—. Sólo habrá que persuadirla un poco.

Andrómeda asiente, convencida. Únicamente necesitarán darle un pequeño empujoncito a Selena para que hable; su incapacidad para estar callada hará el resto.

—Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?—inquiere Ludo.

Andrómeda se encoge de hombros. Lo cierto es que, pese a que le faltan dos días para cumplir trece años, no ha pensado en cómo va a celebrarlo. La vuelta a clase y la preocupación por Selena la han hecho olvidarlo. Pero ahora que lo piensa… ¿cómo le gustaría a ella celebrar que cumple nada más y nada menos que catorce años?

—No los sé, supongo que compraré chucherías o algo así—responde—. Ese día no hay ninguna excursión a Hogsmeade, así que tampoco tenemos muchas opciones.

—Podemos hacer un picnic en el lago—sugiere Emer—. A lo mejor anima a Sel.

El hecho de que Ludo se muestre de acuerdo es lo que convence a Andrómeda de que es una buena idea.

o—o

Andrómeda se levanta tarde el día que comienza el otoño.

También se levanta mal. Ha dormido muy poco y está de mal humor por ello. Se tapa el rostro con los brazos para evitar que el sol le picotee los párpados y abre la boca exageradamente para bostezar.

Sólo una mano sacudiéndole el brazo hace que se obligue a espabilarse. Andrómeda aparta el brazo y enfoca a Selena Selwyn sentada en el borde de la cama. Su amiga sonríe, aunque bastante poco; es obvio que lo que quiera que le preocupe no se ha solucionado.

—Felicidades—comenta. Andrómeda se fija en que sólo quedan ellas en la habitación—. Emer está esperándonos en el vestíbulo y he mandado a Ludo a decirle que todavía estás dormida. Si no nos damos prisa, se matarán.

Andrómeda la mira con detenimiento. Suspira.

—Sel, dinos qué te pasa—le pide—. Estamos preocupados.

—No me pasa nada—responde ella, tan automáticamente que la mentira resulta aún más obvia—. Simplemente tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

—¿Como cuáles?

En lugar de responder, Selena pone un paquete rectangular en las manos de Andrómeda.

—Felicidades—repite, con cierta brusquedad—. Mira a ver si te gusta.

Andrómeda decide rendirse, al menos de momento. Con cuidado, abre el paquete, y cuando aparta el papel descubre una caja de música. La muchacha la abre y deja que las notas inunden la habitación mientras una bailarina se mueve al ritmo de la música en el interior.

—Oh, gracias, Sel—Andrómeda abraza a su amiga y ella se queda más tiempo del necesario manteniendo el abrazo.

—¿Vas a bajar?—pregunta.

Andrómeda asiente.

—En cuanto me duche y me vista.

—Bien. Yo iré a encargarme de que Emer y Ludo no griten demasiado—replica Selena.

Andrómeda la ve salir del dormitorio y suspira con tristeza. No es justo que su amiga esté así, y tampoco lo es que Sel no quiera decir qué le ocurre.

Sacude la cabeza, diciéndose que hoy debe estar contenta –es su cumpleaños– y se encamina hacia la ducha.

o—o

—Sigo sin entender por qué nos haces esperar aquí—rezonga Rabastan.

Bella lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Porque tenemos que darle el regalo a mi hermana, montón de idiotas.

—Con un poco de suerte, si no le hablas se callará rápido—le susurra Phil a Rabastan en voz baja.

—Cierra el pico tú, Nott—ladra ella. Nathaniel, sentado en el sofá junto a sus compañeros, ríe.

—Podemos dárselo en otro momento—sugiere Narcisa, que también está aburrida, jugando con su varita—. Quiero aprovechar que es sábado para salir a que me dé el sol.

Bella no responde.

Tras lo que a los tres jóvenes les parecen unas cuantas eternidades, Andrómeda Black baja las escaleras de su habitación, con el pelo mojado y la cara de sueño oscurecida por alguna preocupación. Arquea las cejas al ver a sus hermanas y a los amigos de la mayor esperándola, pero se acerca cuando Narcisa bota como si la hubiesen electrocutado y le hace gestos con la mano.

—Buenos días—saluda—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Bella le pone un paquete pequeño e irregular en las manos.

—Felicidades.

—¡Ábrelo!—la insta Narcisa.

Andrómeda sonríe mientras descubre su regalo.

Son unos pendientes largos, plateados, con pequeñas piedras verdes adornándolo. La muchacha se queda boquiabierta.

—Ahí va—comenta, impresionada—. Son preciosos. Muchas gracias.

Rabastan contempla su sonrisa sincera, los ojos que brillan como no lo hacen los de su hermana mayor cuando está alegre. Ella lo mira un momento y el joven se obliga a apartar la vista de nuevo. Maldita sea. Le quema la mirada de Andrómeda Black.

o—o

Cuando Andrómeda llega al vestíbulo, donde según Selena la esperan sus amigos, descubre una escena curiosa.

Sí, hay dos personas discutiendo. Pero no son Emer y Ludo, sino Emer y Sel. El rubio observa la pelea de sus amigas, boquiabierto.

—…si eres incapaz de decírnoslo al menos podrías dejar de amargarte cuando estemos cerca—espeta la Ravenclaw.

—Si no me queréis cerca sólo tenéis que decírmelo—replica Selena, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que pugnan por salir.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Andrómeda cuando se acerca.

Ninguna de las dos le hace caso.

—Emer se ha enfadado con Sel porque está deprimida—le explica Ludo—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que llegan a las manos?

Andrómeda fulmina a su amigo con la mirada. Luego vuelve a concentrarse en las chicas.

—¡Callaos!—exclama. No suele alzar la voz, de modo que sus amigas la miran sorprendidas—. Dejad de pelearos.

—¿Para que siga yendo como un alma en pena?—replica Emer, mirando enfadada a Selena.

—¡Genial! ¡Si tanto os molesta, ahí os quedáis!—exclama la pelirroja, girando sobre sus talones y alejándose de ellos, sin duda rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin.

Andrómeda se muerde el labio.

—Vaya—comenta Ludo, tan sorprendido como Emer, que no atina a decir palabra—. ¿Vamos al lago?

Se encoge cuando Andrómeda se vuelve hacia él. Lo que menos le apetece después de lo que acaba de pasar es celebrar su cumpleaños.

—¡Id vosotros!—exclama, enfadada, antes de echar a andar tras Selena.

Ignora las llamadas de Emer y Ludo. No se para a intentar ver su punto de vista, porque está enfadada con la chica. No ha debido decirle eso a Sel. Aunque su amiga tampoco está poniendo mucho de su parte últimamente.

Tiene la mente fija en encontrar a Selena y obligarla a confesar lo que quiera que le pase, pero escucha una risa que le pone los pelos de punta. Y no sabe si la asusta más eso o el hecho de que la haya reconocido como perteneciente a su hermana mayor.

Andrómeda desvía su rumbo siguiendo el sonido. Unos pasillos más allá descubre a Bellatrix, Rabastan, Philip Nott y Nathaniel Gibbon rodeando a un muchacho que reconoce como un Hufflepuff de su curso, que comparte varias clases con los Slytherin

—¿Qué hacéis?—inquiere. El chico, que parece estar asustado, clava sus ojos claros en ella a través del flequillo rubio.

—Entretenernos—responde Bella como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Metiéndoos con él?

—Es un _sangre sucia_—se excusa Rabastan.

Andrómeda lo fulmina con la mirada y, para su sorpresa, el joven baja los ojos azules tras unos segundos.

—No os ha hecho nada.

—Es un _sangre sucia_—repite Rabastan, mirándola de nuevo. Y esta vez no aparta la vista; ninguno de los dos lo hace. Casi se pueden ver las chispas que saltan—. ¿Qué más motivos necesitas? ¿O vas a empezar a defenderlos?

Andrómeda aprieta los puños.

—No estoy defendiendo a nadie—asegura—. Pero no es necesario…

—Ven, cielo—Bellatrix se acerca a Andrómeda y tira de ella hasta llevarla a otro pasillo, donde nadie pueda oírlas. Luego su expresión se vuelve temible—: Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses o dejes de pensar: deja de meterte donde no te llaman y no me avergüences delante de mis amigos.

—Si crees que voy a…

—Sí creo que vas a estarte quietecita de una vez—la interrumpe su hermana—. Empiezas diciendo que no es necesario y dentro de poco serás una asquerosa traidora a la sangre. Y no permitiré que nadie de esa calaña sea mi hermana.

Dicho esto, Bellatrix se da la vuelta y echa a andar hacia sus amigos. Andrómeda aprieta las mandíbulas con rabia y sacude la cabeza, deseando que su cumpleaños se pase rápido.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La idea era hablar de todos los años de Andrómeda en Hogwarts, pero como antes de esto no ocurre nada interesante entre Meda y Rab, me lo salto para no dormir al personal. Por cierto, Bellatrix cabreada debe de dar un miedo...

¿Reviews? ;)


	3. Los juegos de Rabastan

¡Buenos días y feliz miércoles!

Gracias a **Lui . Nott** y **DaliaGreen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_**Los juegos de Rabastan**_

o—o

En los días siguientes, las cosas no hacen más que empeorar.

Selena no quiere hablar con Andrómeda, Emer y Ludo, Emer está más irritable que nunca con Andrómeda, Ludo discute hasta la saciedad con Emer y Andrómeda va a volverse loca como las cosas no vuelvan a su cauce pronto.

Intenta hablar con Selena en la habitación –porque sabe que intentar hacer cambiar de parecer a Emer es una soberana pérdida de tiempo; la pelirroja suele ser más razonable– pero su amiga o bien la ignora o bien le da respuestas mordaces antes de irse, y luego se pasa las clases mirando por la ventana, pensando en Merlín sabrá qué.

Andrómeda trata también de convencer a Emer –pese a que sabe que es una empresa vana– para que se disculpe con Selena. Para su sorpresa, la Ravenclaw no se muestra altiva, como es habitual en ella, sino que sus ojos grises brillan con tristeza.

—No me hace caso, ¿sabes? Es decir… no quería decirle lo que le dije, pero no hay manera de que me escuche.

Ludo es el único con el que Selena habla a veces, ya que se sientan juntos en Transformaciones. De modo que Andrómeda y Emer–con el hacha de guerra enterrada– van al entrenamiento de quidditch para preguntarle a él.

Andrómeda ve a su amigo desviar las bludgers y piensa que no lo hace mal. No entiende mucho de quidditch, pero desde luego es capaz de ver que Ludo se mueve más y golpea más pelotas que el otro golpeador.

El que sí que no falla es Rabastan Lestrange, piensa. Desde que Emer y ella han llegado al entrenamiento, no ha dejado que le metan ni un solo gol. Su cabello desprende brillos rojizos a la luz del sol que se filtra por las nubes, y sus ojos azules centellean, como si todo el asunto le pareciese parte de un gran juego.

—Es guapo—comenta Emer.

Andrómeda se sonroja sin poder evitarlo y –a su pesar– aparta la vista de Rabastan para mirar a su amiga.

—Normalito—replica.

Emer sonríe de lado.

—Ya, claro. Te falta ser como ese grupo de pavas de Gryffindor que van siempre detrás de uno de los cazadores, silbándole y subiéndole el ego.

—Rabastan no me gusta.

—No sería un problema que empezara a gustarte—Emer le guiña un ojo—. Ya sabes, con eso de que te quieren casar con él y toda la pesca. Sería más fácil si lo quisieras, ¿no?

Andrómeda vuelve a notar un vacío en el estómago al recordarlo. No le gusta pensar en ello. Además, todavía queda más de un año para su supuesto compromiso con Rabastan. Podrían ocurrir muchas cosas: que las dos familias tuviesen demasiadas diferencias como para querer unirse otra vez, que sus padres decidan dejarla elegir con quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida…

—Todavía no es seguro—murmura. Piensa en algo para cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, ¿has convencido a Lockhart de que salga contigo?

Ahora es Emer quien se pone colorada.

—No he hablado con él. Es que es muy guapo, y hace más caso a las chicas de su curso. Yo soy más pequeña…

Andrómeda no replica; no era su intención hacer sentir mal a su amiga, simplemente evitar que siguiera recordándole algo que le pone bastante nerviosa.

Por suerte, apenas unos minutos más tarde Rabastan decide dar por concluido el entrenamiento. Andrómeda y Emer bajan hasta el césped cuando ven a Ludo dirigirse a la salida.

—Hola, Andy—saluda el muchacho—. Hola—agrega al mirar a Emer, con la irritación impregnando su voz.

—No empecéis—les pide Andrómeda al ver que su amiga va a replicar—. Ludo, oye, a ti Selena te habla.

Él asiente, echándose la escoba al hombro.

—¿Puedes intentar que nos diga qué le pasa?

—No—responde Ludo inmediatamente.

—¿Y eso?

—Es un pacto—explica él—. No quiere volver a hablaros porque sabe que no la dejaréis en paz, pero se siente sola, así que a mí me habla a cambio de que no le pregunte nada.

Andrómeda y Emer arquean las cejas a la vez.

—¿Y no estás preocupado?

Ludo sacude la cabeza.

—Sí, bastante—admite—. Sel está muy rara. Pero sospecho que tiene que ver con Gibbon, porque últimamente habla mucho con él. Además, parece estar peor cuando alguien le recuerda lo que quiera que le pase, así que no me entrometo para que al menos no se agobie.

Andrómeda se siente mal de repente. ¿Ha estado agobiando ella a su amiga? No lo cree, sólo le ha preguntado unas… vale, muchas veces. Pero no demasiadas, intenta convencerse. Además, dejar que Sel siga callada no es la mejor opción. Si la joven se lo dice, existe la posibilidad de que puedan ayudarla a solucionarlo.

o—o

Rabastan supone que no está haciendo nada malo.

En un año sus padres lo comprometerán con Andrómeda Black. Tiene que disfrutar de la libertad que va a tener hasta ese momento, al menos la libertad bien vista. Cuando su futuro matrimonio sea seguro, lo que tendrá atraerá miradas de desaprobación.

Besa el cuello de la joven y busca los botones de su camisa. Ella se aferra a él y enreda los dedos en su pelo cuando los labios de Rabastan bajan por su piel. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos suben por los muslos de la muchacha y exploran bajo la falda.

—Ya—susurra ella. Rabastan gruñe y la ignora, sabiendo que no está diciendo ni por asomo la verdad. Sólo hay que ver cómo se sigue pegando a él y respondiendo a sus movimientos—. Maldita sea, para.

—Apártate—replica él, quedándose quieto.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, la joven agarra las manos de Rabastan y las separa de ella. Él la mira a los ojos, sonriendo con diversión.

—Ya me he apartado—dice la joven, tan colorada como su pelo y con la respiración agitada—. No quiero seguir con esto. No está bien.

—Técnicamente, no está mal. Todavía soy libre.

—Técnicamente, te van a casar con Andrómeda. Es mi amiga.

Rabastan se encoge de hombros.

—Por lo que sé, a ella la idea le hace tanta ilusión como a mí. Bueno, ¿te apetece seguir, o te has levantado estrecha?

Selena sacude la cabeza.

—Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué os comprometen. Nadie en su sano juicio querría casarse contigo.

—Y a pesar de ello, sigues viniendo a buscarme.

La muchacha se muerde el labio.

—No volveré a hacerlo—le jura—. Ni siquiera eres tú a quien quiero.

Rabastan sonríe al verla salir del aula.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, encanto, y luego olvídalo y vuelve—le dice a la puerta.

o—o

Andrómeda nunca se ha planteado seriamente el suicidio.

Al menos, hasta que la profesora Vector les ha mandado ese condenado trabajo de investigación. Está convencida de haber buscado en absolutamente todos los libros de la biblioteca. Y no encuentra lo que busca por ningún lado.

—¿Estresada?—le pregunta una voz burlona.

Andrómeda alza la vista y mira a Rabastan, que está sentado en la mesa de enfrente, haciendo sus propios deberes. Entorna los ojos. No sabe exactamente qué siente cuando lo ve, pero está claro que no es nada parecido ni remotamente cercano al agrado.

—No te importa—replica, volviendo al índice del último libro consultado. Se tira un poco del pelo, agobiada. Tiene que entregar el trabajo para el viernes y ni siquiera ha empezado.

Rabastan se acerca a ella y se inclina a su lado para mirar el título de su redacción –que de momento es, junto a su nombre, el único contenido del pergamino– y sonríe. Andrómeda intenta ignorarlo, pero cuando ve su sonrisa burlona le es imposible. Y… oh, Rabastan huele bien. No logra identificar el aroma concreto, pero invita a perderse en él y olvidarse del resto del mundo. La muchacha no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—Yo hice este trabajo hace tres años—comenta él—. No vas a encontrar nada en esos libros—agrega, señalando el montón—. Vector preparó el contenido a traición.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde saco la información?

—De un libro…—pero Rabastan parece recordar algo y sonríe de nuevo—. No pensarás que te lo daré porque sí, ¿verdad?

Andrómeda se niega a caer en los jueguecitos del joven; cada vez lo aguanta menos y no piensa darle el gusto. Pero al mismo tiempo… Aritmancia no es una asignatura que se le dé precisamente bien –de hecho, ya se arrepiente de haberla elegido– y ese condenado trabajo es una buena excusa para sacar a flote sus notas.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquiere, detestándose por lo que está haciendo. Rabastan acerca los labios a su oído. Andrómeda intenta mantenerse impasible, pero Merlín, huele tan bien… y ni siquiera ella puede negar que es guapo. Y tiene que casarse con él—… ¿Qué?

Rabastan se separa y la mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Estás sorda, o simplemente en las nubes?—de nuevo, se acerca a Andrómeda, y esta vez le aparta el pelo castaño antes de susurrarle al oído lo que quiere a cambio de la información necesaria para el trabajo.

Andrómeda se pone colorada de golpe. Rabastan la mira y contiene la risa.

—Ni lo sueñes—le espeta la muchacha, hirviendo de rabia. ¿Qué se ha creído ese cretino que es ella?

—Sabes que lo estás deseando—replica él.

—Lo único que deseo es que te abras la cabeza jugando al quidditch—gruñe Andrómeda, con los puños apretados—. Asqueroso.

—Sabes que de aquí a unos años eso no te servirá, ¿verdad?—Rabastan no parece especialmente entusiasmado con la perspectiva, lo cual sorprende a la muchacha—. En fin. Supongo que podrás recuperar Aritmancia el trimestre que viene…

Dicho esto, vuelve a su mesa y sigue con sus deberes. Andrómeda, temblando de arriba abajo, recoge sus cosas y sale de la biblioteca echando humo.

o—o

Bellatrix está empezando a agobiarse con tanto examen.

No es algo que le preocupe en exceso; hace tiempo que decidió que su futuro va a estar al margen de los logros académicos, al igual que lo está el de su prometido y probablemente el de Rabastan también. Pero le molesta lo indecible no ser capaz de hacer algo.

—Te veo cansada—comenta Nathaniel, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común. A su lado, Rabastan levanta la vista de su desgastado ejemplar de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ para intercambiar una sonrisa burlona con su amigo.

—Los profesores quieren matarnos—comenta Phil desde su asiento, con falsa condescendencia. Bella lo mira con ceño.

—Por cierto, no somos los únicos. Mi hermanita no sabe si suicidarse o escupir en la tumba del inventor de la Aritmancia.

Rabastan arquea las cejas, aparentemente divertido por la información.

—¿Tan agobiada está?

Bellatrix asiente.

—Me ha preguntado por el tema. Como si no supiera que no cogí Aritmancia…—sacude la cabeza y varios rizos negros bailan ante sus ojos—. Por cierto, Rab, tú si la das, podrías echarle una mano.

—Lo haría si me dejara—dice él en tono dramático—. Pero Andrómeda no quiere de mí ni la hora.

—Por qué será—murmura Phil.

Justo en ese momento, Andrómeda entra en la sala común. Parece estar al borde del colapso, porque no saluda a nadie y se dirige a grandes zancadas al dormitorio. No obstante, Rabastan alcanza a ver que tiene los ojos brillantes de quien está a punto de llorar.

Se muerde el labio. Por un lado se muere de ganas por ver cuánto aguantará la joven antes de rendirse a su trato, aunque por el otro no va a negar que se siente un poco mal. Sólo mirando en el libro adecuado tendría el asunto resuelto.

Rabastan sacude la cabeza, intentando con ese gesto calmar a su conciencia. Él le ha ofrecido una solución; lo que Andrómeda Black haga o deje de hacer con su oferta no es asunto suyo.

o—o

Andrómeda tiene unas horribles ganas de llorar.

No hay manera de encontrar lo que necesita para el trabajo. Y tiene la sospecha de que Rabastan Lestrange tiene mucho que ver en ello. Quizá haya escondido el libro que le hace falta para asegurarse de que ella acepte entrar en su juego.

Sea lo que sea, tiene que entregar la redacción mañana y ni siquiera ha empezado. No ha podido preguntarle a ninguno de sus compañeros porque Vector mandó trabajos individuales. Pero el de Emer es infinitamente más fácil que el de ella.

Andrómeda se muerde el labio y parpadea para contener las lágrimas. Odia a Rabastan Lestrange. Por su culpa va a suspender Aritmancia.

—¿Sabes que no te favorece llorar?

_Hablando del Rey de Roma…_

Andrómeda ve a Rabastan, que a su vez la observa desde el pasillo central de la biblioteca. Sin dignarse a responder, entorna los ojos con rabia y mira su redacción en blanco. La angustia vuelve a apoderarse de ella al imaginarse a la profesora ridiculizándola delante de toda la clase por ser la única que no ha entregado su trabajo.

Un golpe en la mesa hace que Andrómeda se alarme. La muchacha descubre un pesado libro que, a menos que se haya materializado de la nada, acaba de llegar ahí gracias a Rabastan Lestrange.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que necesitas viene en el capítulo ocho—explica él con calma—. Y repito: llorar no te favorece.

—No estoy llorando—replica Andrómeda.

—Por eso te advierto. De nada, por cierto.

Rabastan se da la vuelta y sale de la biblioteca a paso ligero. Andrómeda se queda mirándolo hasta que desaparece, y luego mira el libro. Una parte de ella piensa que no es el texto que necesita y su futuro prometido se está burlando de ella, pero finalmente decide darle una oportunidad. Lo abre, pasa varias páginas hasta dar con el índice y busca el capítulo ocho.

Y, efectivamente, ahí está lo que necesita.

Andrómeda no puede evitar sentirse agradecida. Rabastan la ha librado de un suspenso como una catedral, y finalmente no ha pedido nada a cambio. Aunque la gratitud se le pasa rápido cuando recuerda que el joven la ha tenido desesperándose hasta el último momento, poniéndola a prueba. Andrómeda se siente orgullosa de haber podido con él.

No obstante, se propone agradecerle su ayuda, aunque sólo sea un mero formalismo.

o—o

Rabastan sabía de sobra que volvería.

Selena es demasiado previsible. Demasiado espontánea y demasiado simple: si algo le gusta, repite. Y, indudablemente, lo que Rabastan le hace, aunque no le deje llegar a más, le resulta placentero. La idea de que está con el que próximamente se comprometerá con su amiga parece haber quedado relegada a un segundo plano.

Pero a veces, como ahora, el remordimiento sale a flote:

—No quiero seguir haciendo esto—murmura, separándose de Rabastan bruscamente.

Él arquea las cejas.

—Siempre estás igual. Desde que empezó el curso.

—Me confundes—replica la muchacha—. Porque sé que quien realmente te gusta es Meda, pero luego… luego me hago un lío.

—¿De dónde te has sacado que me atrae tu amiga? Que me vaya a casar con ella no quiere decir…

Selena sonríe con cierta burla.

—Te pones más tieso que una vela cada vez que pasa y rara vez eres capaz de aguantarle la mirada. Además, sé que le hiciste los deberes de Aritmancia sin pedirle nada a cambio, algo que dudo que hubieras hecho con alguien más.

Rabastan sacude la cabeza.

—De todas formas, eso no es asunto tuyo—aunque no puede evitar pensar que la pelirroja tiene algo de razón—. Ya lo hablamos en King's Cross. Quedamos en que yo me encargaba de que mojases las bragas a cambio de que tú te encargases de alejar a Nathaniel de la novia de mi hermano.

Selena entorna los ojos.

—Y como yo ya he decidido que esta forma de pago no es la correcta, aquí termina el trato.

—Genial—replica Rabastan—. Que te diviertas, entonces.

Selena sale de la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el joven Lestrange apenas ha perdido de vista su melena rojiza cuando la muchacha retrocede hasta quedarse en la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el pomo.

—Meda—musita. Rabastan se queda quieto, sin saber muy bien qué se supone que debe hacer.

—Selena—sí, es Andrómeda Black. Sin duda alguna—. ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

Rabastan no sabe por qué, pero ruega a todas las divinidades en las que no cree que su futura prometida no entre y lo descubra ahí. Pese a que es plenamente consciente de que Andrómeda lo aborrece con cada fibra de su ser, no quiere que la muchacha tenga más motivos para detestarlo.

—Nada…—Selena parece estar pensando lo mismo que Rabastan.

—¿Por qué estás así?

Rabastan sabe por qué. Porque la joven se siente mal, porque de alguna forma y aunque todavía no sea malo está traicionando a su amiga al encontrarse con él. Y él, extrañamente, tampoco se siente cómodo al pensar en lo que está haciendo. Sacude la cabeza y se aleja un poco de la puerta, sin hacer ruido.

—Por nada—miente Selena—. Vamos…—intenta salir, pero Andrómeda la empuja hacia adentro del aula. Rabastan intenta ocultarse, pero la muchacha lo descubre antes siquiera de que haya retrocedido un paso.

Andrómeda mira a Selena y Rabastan, a Rabastan y Selena. Parece estar intentando buscar varias explicaciones a lo que ve. Su mejor amiga despeinada y pálida y su futuro prometido con los ojos abiertos de par en par, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Selena mira a Rabastan con súplica. Él sabe que necesita una excusa. Pero ahora mismo, y pese a que es muy buen mentiroso, al joven no se le ocurre ninguna:

—Lo que te imaginas.

Andrómeda clava los ojos en él. Parece dolida, pero se recompone rápidamente:

—Vaya, así que por eso estabas deprimida—le suelta a Selena. La pelirroja se muerde el labio—. ¿Llevo semanas preocupada y ahora resulta que sólo te has estado tirando a éste?

—No he… Meda, de verdad que…

Andrómeda entorna los ojos con desprecio, en un gesto que, a la vez que se yergue en toda su altura y se endereza, la hace más parecida que nunca a su hermana mayor. Mira a Rabastan con la más absoluta indiferencia.

—Gracias por dejarme el libro—más que hablar, escupe las palabras—. Hasta luego.

A Rabastan le parece que sus ojos están algo llorosos antes de que salga del aula.

o—o

Nadie ve a Andrómeda Black durante toda la tarde.

Ella se encarga de eso. Pasa las horas sentada junto al lago, estratégicamente escondida tras unos arbustos para evitar ser descubierta. No le importa el frío, ni tampoco los copos de nieve que ya empiezan a caer, aunque probablemente no vayan a cuajar aún

Está convencida de que pocas veces ha estado más enfadada que ahora. Con Rabastan, con Selena, con su familia y con los Lestrange. Y con el mundo en general.

No sabe en qué momento ha decidido que sería buena idea agradecer a Rabastan el haberla librado de un suspenso en Aritmancia. Pero ha supuesto que sería correcto; si va a acabar casándose con él, mejor que se lleven bien. Así que se ha dirigido a la sala común de Slytherin, suponiendo que el joven estaría ahí con su hermana y el resto de sus amigos, por una vez sintiendo algo bueno hacia él.

Lo que no se esperaba, de ninguna de las maneras, era encontrarse a Selena saliendo de un aula. Pero se ha empeñado en intentar averiguar, una vez más, qué le ocurría a su amiga, y no le ha costado mucho atar cabos. Gracias en parte a Rabastan Lestrange.

Y Andrómeda está más furiosa de lo que ha estado en su vida. Porque aunque todavía Rabastan y ella no sean nada, dentro de poco más de un año sus familias los prometerán, ¿y entonces qué será? ¿La cornuda señora Lestrange? Andrómeda se dice que castrará a su futuro marido antes que ser el hazmerreír de medio mundo mágico. No piensa permitirlo. No señor.

Lanza una piedra al agua, contemplando las ondas concéntricas que produce en la superficie del lago. No le gusta pensar en su futuro. Desde que la idea de que Rabastan Lestrange se casará con ella empezó a calar en su mente, Andrómeda se ve a sí misma como a su madre, una mujer que, aunque es de armas tomar con su marido y puede tener un carácter de los mil demonios, de cara al resto del mundo es una persona tranquila, apacible y que le da la razón en todo a Cygnus Black.

Andrómeda no quiere acabar así. Por nada del mundo.

* * *

Los reviews atraen a los entes inspiradores, ya lo sabéis ;)


	4. Andrómeda no está celosa

¡Buenas tardes y feliz lunes!

Gracias a **damcastillo** y **Lui . Nott** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

* * *

_**Andrómeda no está celosa**_

o—o

De cara al resto del mundo, a Andrómeda le importa un bledo que su futuro prometido haya estado liado con la que ella creía su mejor amiga desde que empezó el curso.

Sigue hirviéndole la sangre al pensarlo, por descontado, pero la procesión va por dentro, como se suele decir. Además, tiene claro que cuando se comprometa con Rabastan no tendrá reparo alguno en arrancarle los genitales como se le ocurra ir detrás de alguna zorra de tres al cuarto y darle fama a ella de cornuda.

Además, no quiere ni ver a Selena. La pelirroja ha intentado hablar con ella, pero ahora es Andrómeda la que no tiene el menor deseo de arreglar las cosas. Nunca se hubiera esperado que su mejor amiga fuese capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho. Se siente decepcionada y sabe que, aunque hagan las paces –algo para lo que Andrómeda no tiene intención de poner de su parte–, las cosas ya nunca van a volver a ser como antes entre ellas.

Emer y Ludo lo saben. Selena se lo confesó al rubio hace unos días y él se encargó de contárselo a su amiga. Y, por una vez, han dejado de pelearse para intentar convencer a Andrómeda de que perdone a Sel.

—No tengo nada que hablar con ella—murmura Meda, sin levantar la vista de sus ejercicios.

—¿Es que estás celosa?—inquiere Emer.

Andrómeda aprieta los dientes, pero no se molesta en contestar. La respuesta es más que obvia. ¿Celosa ella? ¿De Rabastan? ¡Ni loca!

—¿Qué dices?—replica Ludo—. Lo que le pasa es que le jode tener cuernos antes de casarse.

—Llegó Don Simplón. Las cosas no son tan sencillas, genio.

La señora Pince chista desde algún lugar entre tanto libro, obligando a que Emer y Ludo sigan su discusión en voz baja:

—Claro, por eso tú sigues babeándole a Lockhart en vez de aceptar que no sabe que existes.

—Y por eso tú sigues en el equipo de quidditch a pesar de saber que te quieren fuera.

Ludo enrojece, avergonzado al recordarlo. En su primer partido, hace dos semanas, su espectacular actuación terminó abruptamente cuando perdió el control de la escoba y se estrelló contra uno de los aros de gol. La bronca de Rabastan Lestrange fue memorable.

—No me quieren fuera. Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera.

—Ya, claro.

—Cállate.

—¿Y si no me da la gana?

—He dicho que te calles.

—Después de ti.

—Genial.

—Pues eso.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¿Tendríais la amabilidad de hacerme el favor de seguir peleándoos donde no me desconcentréis?—interviene Andrómeda de mal humor. Emer y Ludo se miran, y tras unos segundos recogen sus cosas y salen de la biblioteca. Meda alcanza a oír sus voces provenientes del pasillo, retomando la absurda discusión por tener la última palabra.

Aunque, si a ella le preguntan, está de acuerdo con Ludo. Lo que le pasa es que no quiere que Rabastan esté con vete tú a saber cuántas tías y a ella le salga una cornamenta digna de un ciervo.

o—o

Rabastan sabe que Bellatrix, aunque en muchas ocasiones parezca estar como una regadera y sea una sádica que disfruta aún más que él haciendo sufrir a los _sangre sucia_, quiere a sus hermanas.

Es por eso que no se sorprende en exceso cuando su compañera se levanta y se acerca a Narcisa al verla entrar cojeando en la sala común. Bella ayuda a su hermana a llegar hasta uno de los sofás de piel y la observa con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada—Narcisa se encoge de hombros—. Se me ha quedado un pie enganchado en uno de los escalones falsos.

—¿Has ido a la enfermería?

—Sí, me ha ayudado un chaval bastante majo—explica la menor, jugando con su pelo rubio. Inexplicablemente, su rostro se ensombrece al mencionarlo.

—¿Quién?—inquiere Nathan con curiosidad.

—Era un _sangre sucia_—explica Narcisa—. En serio, parecía normal, no me he dado cuenta hasta que estábamos en la enfermería.

Los ojos de Bella se entornan peligrosamente.

—¿Quién era?

—Pues… ay, si sé cómo se llama…—Narcisa frunce el ceño, intentando rescatar esa información de su memoria—. Tonks, creo. Está en el curso de Meda, es el rubio ése de Hufflepuff.

—¿Y se ha acercado a ti?—Bella arquea las cejas—. Será… Se va a enterar.

Narcisa se encoge de hombros y sube a su habitación, aún cojeando. Rabastan, por su parte, sabe lo que Bellatrix va a proponerles antes de que su compañera abra la boca. Lo sabe él, lo sabe Nathan y lo sabe Phil. En realidad, es bastante obvio.

Y los tres aceptan.

o—o

Andrómeda se muere de ganas de librarse del pesado de Lucius Malfoy.

Para su desgracia, el profesor Flitwick la ha emparejado con él en la clase de Encantamientos. Y ha pasado toda la hora escuchando un montón de anécdotas de su familia y de cómo es espectacular y maravilloso. Meda desea con todo su corazón que alguien le parta la boca sólo para que se calle. Es insoportable.

Cuando suena la sirena, huye del rubio para reunirse con Emer y Ludo. Sin embargo, los ve muy afanados en su discusión, y para más inri junto a Selena, de modo que cambia de idea y sale del aula sola, rumbo al Gran Comedor. Se está muriendo de hambre.

No obstante, cuando está a dos pasillos de su objetivo, alguien se choca con ella. Andrómeda sonríe al darse cuenta de que es Narcisa.

—Eh, hola, Cissy—la saluda.

—Hola—responde ella. Parece turbada por algo; se muerde el labio y evita mirar a los ojos a su hermana.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—inquiere Andrómeda. No puede evitar acordarse de la cantidad de veces que preguntó lo mismo a Selena, y desea que el problema de Narcisa no sea de _ese_ tipo.

—Es que acabo de enterarme—explica su hermana—. ¿Te acuerdas de que te conté que un _sangre sucia_ me ayudó a ir a la enfermería cuando me quedé con el pie atrapado en el escalón?—Meda asiente—. Pues está en la enfermería. Y no me lo han dicho, pero creo que han sido Bella y los otros.

Andrómeda arquea las cejas, sintiendo lástima por ese muchacho. También se enfada un poco con su hermana, Rabastan y sus amigos. Como si no fuera suficiente con meterse con él, ahora el motivo que tienen para martirizar al tal Tonks no es otro que haber ayudado a Narcisa. No le parece lógico ni correcto.

—Vaya, qué simpáticos—comenta, mordaz. Narcisa se encoge de hombros—. ¿Y no dices nada?

—Me da un poco de pena—admite su hermana—. Pero él se lo ha buscado. Yo no le pedí ayuda.

Dicho esto, la menor de las Black aprieta el paso, dejando a Andrómeda, que está patidifusa, detrás.

No puede creerse que Cissy también sea así. Es consciente de que su hermana desprecia a los _sangre sucia_ y considera que deben ser eliminados, pero de ahí a no sentirse ni siquiera un poco mal por la suerte que ha corrido Tonks por ayudarla… Andrómeda supone que ella debería pensar lo mismo que Bella y Cissy, pero no es capaz de quitarse de la cabeza que su compañero no ha hecho nada malo.

—Andrómeda.

La muchacha entorna los ojos con desagrado antes de volverse a Selena, que se acerca a ella a paso rápido.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquiere con indiferencia. La pelirroja se muerde el labio.

—Oye, sé que estás enfadada… y lo entiendo, y no quiero justificar lo que hice, sólo… Lo siento—Andrómeda echa a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. No necesita oír más veces la misma canción. Sin embargo, Selena la sigue—. No me ignores.

—Te ignoro por no arrancarte los pelos—sisea Andrómeda sin detenerse. Entra en el Gran Comedor y se deja caer en el primer lugar que ve libre en la mesa de Slytherin. Selena, terca como ella sola, se deja caer a su lado—. Vete, se me está quitando el hambre de verte.

Selena suspira.

—Joder, ya te he pedido perdón. Deja de hacerte la digna.

—¿La digna?—Andrómeda la mira mientras se echa un muslo de pollo en el plato—. ¿Y qué esperas? Llevas tirándote al tío con el que me casaré desde principio de curso. No voy a ponerme a bailar, precisamente.

—Yo no me he tirado a nadie—replica Selena, mirándola con repentina ferocidad—. No te pases.

Andrómeda empieza a cortar la carne, intentando no prestar atención a su amiga. No lo consigue. Tiene mucha rabia acumulada desde que descubrió lo que se traen Rabastan y Selena.

—Lo que sea. No deberías haberlo hecho.

—¡Ya lo sé!—explota la muchacha, y Andrómeda descubre que tiene los ojos llorosos—. Sé que no debería haber aceptado el trato…

—¿Trato?—la interrumpe Andrómeda, tan sorprendida que se le olvida mostrar enfado—. ¿Qué trato?

Selena se muerde el labio y empieza a hablar, con la vista fija en el suelo.

—Nathaniel Gibbon está tirándole los trastos a tu hermana, creo que te has dado cuenta—Andrómeda asiente—. Pero me llevo bien con él, así que…—toma aire antes de decir el resto—. Rabastan me pidió que me asegurase de que Nathan dejaba tranquila a tu hermana. Y…

—…a cambio, él se liaría contigo—adivina Andrómeda. Empuja el plato hacia el centro de la mesa, asqueada. Se le ha quitado el hambre—. Es asqueroso—declara.

Selena alza la mirada.

—No sé por qué se me ocurrió que el trato era bueno… pero el día que lo descubriste era la última vez; de hecho, estábamos hablando de ello. Lo siento.

Andrómeda se muerde el labio, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Así que a Rabastan no le da tan igual lo que haga Bella. Pagó a Selena con besos –y otras cosas de las que, sinceramente, Meda prefiere no enterarse– para que se encargase de alejar a los pretendientes de la prometida de su hermano.

Y ella por un momento estuvo a punto de pensar que era alguien decente.

—Cómo lo odio—murmura.

—¿A quién?—Ludo acaba de llegar. Emer se va a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y por su expresión Andrómeda comprende que ha tenido las de perder en la discusión. El rubio se sienta en la mesa—. Hala, ¿ya os habláis?—inquiere, sonriendo a Selena—. Qué bien, porque acabo de ganarle una apuesta a Emer.

—No nos…—empieza Andrómeda. Mira a Sel y se replantea la cuestión. Su amiga ha sido totalmente sincera con ella y le ha pedido perdón, lo cual ya es algo más que Rabastan, que se ha comunicado con ella con miradas burlonas. Por algún motivo, el joven parece encontrar tremendamente divertido el enfado de Meda—. Sí, nos hablamos—cede finalmente.

Selena sonríe ampliamente.

—Lo siento—se disculpa de nuevo.

o—o

Cuando Bellatrix ve el brillo que adorna los ojos castaños de su hermana mediana, comprende que Meda tiene el hacha de guerra preparada, a punto para descargar un golpe. No obstante, no se preocupa. Se lo comenta a Rabastan, que mira a Andrómeda con cierta diversión.

—Buenas tardes—la saluda el joven. Los ojos azules chispean cuando la muchacha lo fulmina con la mirada, aunque curiosamente aparta la vista.

—Bella, ¿es verdad?

—¿El qué?—intuye a lo que se refiere su hermana, pero le apetece alargar un poco la conversación. Eso parece animar a Rabastan, que sonríe al comprender lo que se propone.

—Lo que dice Cissy.

—Dice tantas cosas…

Andrómeda empieza a exasperarse. Vuelve a dirigirle una mirada enfadada a Rabastan cuando al muchacho se le escapa una risita, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su hermana.

—¿Vosotros habéis mandado a Ted Tonks a la enfermería?

—Ah, eso—sí, es exactamente lo que Bella sospechaba. La joven se recuesta en el sofá y sonríe de lado—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—¿Habéis sido vosotros, o no?—insiste Andrómeda.

—¿Y qué más da?

Su hermana suelta un bufido y sacude la cabeza, haciendo que toda su melena castaña tiemble.

—No os ha hecho nada. Sólo…

—… se acercó a Cissy. ¡Un _sangre sucia_!—Bella resopla también—. No es normal, y desde luego tampoco ha sido muy sensato por su parte. Él se lo ha buscado.

—Eso significa que habéis sido vosotros—Bella arquea las cejas, sin confirmarlo ni desmentirlo—. Sólo ayudó a Narcisa. Y lo habéis dejado hecho un cuadro por ello. No ha hecho nada malo.

—¿Desde cuándo defiendes tanto a los _sangre sucia_, hermanita?—la ataca Bellatrix con saña—. A ver si vas a acabar casándote con él y todo…

La mirada de Andrómeda se desvía durante unos segundos a Rabastan, que de repente se ha puesto tenso. Luego sus ojos se clavan de nuevo en su hermana.

—Sólo digo que no se merece lo que le habéis hecho. No me voy a casar con nadie.

Dicho esto, Andrómeda dirige una mirada muy desagradable a Rabastan Lestrange y se va por donde ha venido. Bellatrix sacude la cabeza. Siempre se ha llevado a la gresca con ella precisamente porque ninguna de las dos es capaz de dar su brazo a torcer ni siquiera un poco. Y parece que esa situación cada vez empeora más.

—Menudo carácter—comenta Rabastan—. Esperemos que cambie de opinión en lo de casarse…

Bellatrix sonríe, repentinamente divertida, y se pregunta cuánto tardará su hermana en caer rendida ante su futuro cuñado.

o—o

Rabastan sale de Defensa maldiciendo entre dientes al profesor. Además de que es imbécil, manda ejercicios como si no tuviesen ninguna asignatura más que la suya. Lo bueno del asunto es que sólo va a tener que aguantarlo hasta que termine el curso. Todo el mundo sabe que ese puesto está maldito, y hasta ahora el muchacho no ha tenido ningún profesor que haya sido capaz de vencer esa maldición.

Se dirige a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes; dentro de un par de horas ha programado un entrenamiento y sabe que cuando vuelva estará demasiado cansado y helado –la nieve que lleva instalada en los terrenos del castillo desde que empezó diciembre no tiene intención de irse– como para ponerse a terminar redacciones y otras estupideces por el estilo.

Descubre a Andrómeda Black sentada en una mesa con sus amigos. Rabastan se da cuenta de que Selena Selwyn está entre ellos; parece que la pelirroja ha conseguido que Meda la perdone por haber estado con él.

Se sienta a la mesa de enfrente y saca sus libros. Tiene que terminar la redacción sobre los inferi, que dejó ayer a medias. Se pone en pie y se encamina, no muy seguro, a la sección de criaturas mágicas. Duda que encuentre ahí algo, porque los inferi son humanos, pero no pierde nada por probar.

Está leyendo por encima algunos títulos cuando ve a Andrómeda Black acercarse a la estantería, ponerse de puntillas y estirar el brazo intentando coger un libro que a todas luces está fuera de su alcance. Rab ríe y la muchacha se vuelve a él con los ojos entornados.

—No todos tenemos complejo de jirafa, ¿sabes?—le espeta. Rabastan, que se ha acostumbrado a esos comentarios desde que superó a Rod en altura, se yergue por completo para que las casi dos cabezas que le saca a Andrómeda se hagan más patentes.

—¿Te ayudo?—inquiere.

—No hace falta, gracias—replica Andrómeda, imprimiendo cierto retintín en la última palabra—. Voy a por una escalera.

Rabastan pone los ojos en blanco y se apoya en una de las estanterías para ver mejor los títulos que tiene frente a él. Unos minutos más tarde, Andrómeda Black vuelve arrastrando una escalera. El joven se cruza de brazos. _Esto va a ser un espectáculo_.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

—Lo único que quiero es que te pierdas de mi vista—sisea Andrómeda con furia contenida, subiendo el primer peldaño.

—No pensé que estarías tan celosa.

Andrómeda se detiene en su ascenso y le dedica una mirada que no logra ser del todo indiferente.

—¿Celosa yo? Más quisieras—y continúa subiendo. Lo bueno de la escalera es que le surgen peldaños según la bruja los va necesitando.

—Entonces, ¿puedo saber por qué a tu amiga le hablas y a mí me miras como si desearas mi muerte?

—Porque eres un manipulador y engañaste a Selena—responde Andrómeda, sin dejar de subir. Está a unos tres metros del suelo ya. Rabastan arquea las cejas al percatarse de que a esa altura no le resulta muy difícil mirar un poco bajo su falda. Pero aparta ese pensamiento casi al instante, molesto consigo mismo y con la propia Andrómeda.

La muchacha sólo ve lo que quiere ver. Se ha empeñado en echarle a él la culpa de todos los males mundiales y sabe que nada de lo que diga va a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Rabastan está convencido de que jamás se las ha visto con nadie tan terco.

_Y tengo que casarme con ella_.

—Vas a seguir odiándome sin importar lo que te diga, ¿verdad?—murmura, más para sí mismo que para Andrómeda.

—¿Qué?—inquiere ella, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Rabastan sacude la cabeza, sin molestarse en responder. Se pregunta si el profesor de Defensa le daría permiso para explorar la Sección Prohibida, en la que supone que estará toda la información que necesita sobre los inferi.

Apenas ha dado dos pasos cuando la escucha chillar. Rabastan se vuelve y ve a Andrómeda luchando por mantener el equilibrio en la escalera. Una lucha que pierde unos segundos más tarde, cuando cae hacia atrás, de espaldas a los más de tres metros que la separan del suelo.

Rabastan no sabe qué hacer durante unas milésimas, pero cuando Andrómeda empieza a bajar lo tiene claro. Apenas un segundo después, la atrapa entre sus brazos, intentando ignorar las protestas de su espalda por la repentina carga.

Deja a la muchacha en el suelo, pero ella sigue aferrada a su cuello, temblando del susto. La altanería de la que ha hecho gala hace apenas unos segundos acaba de esfumarse.

—Ten cuidado con las alturas—le recomienda Rabastan.

Andrómeda se separa de él un poco, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos. Es obvio que está pensando en los huesos que ha estado a punto de romperse, y respira hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Gracias—logra decir ella—. Me he visto en el suelo.

Rabastan sacude la cabeza.

—De nada—responde—. ¿Qué libro te hace falta?

—Aquel de ahí arriba—responde la muchacha, deshaciendo el abrazo y retrocediendo un paso, aún con el corazón en la garganta—. El de los hipogrifos.

El muchacho saca su varita.

—¡_Accio_!

El hechizo atrae el libro hasta sus manos. Se lo tiende a Andrómeda, que lo coge con cautela.

—Gracias—vuelve a decir.

—De… no, de nada no—Rabastan sonríe y le arrebata el libro—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que estuviera con tu amiga? ¿Estás preocupada por lo que vayan a decir o celosa por mí?

Andrómeda arquea las cejas.

—Eso es obvio. No quiero ser el hazmerreír del mundo mágico. Ahora, si me das el libro…

Intenta cogerlo, pero Rabastan lo pone en alto.

—Si dices la verdad, mejor—Andrómeda entorna los ojos—. No me soportas. Pero te molesta que me líe con tu amiga—Meda no contesta. Rabastan se inclina para susurrarle al oído—: Desde que te conocí he intentado averiguar cómo calarte y todavía no lo he conseguido. Pero lo que sí sé es que estás celosa.

—No estoy celosa—le asegura Andrómeda con la voz entrecortada. Rabastan no se mueve, sólo juega con un mechón de su pelo.

—Me lo creeré porque resultas encantadora diciéndolo…—se separa de ella y le tiende el libro. Sin embargo, cuando Andrómeda tiende la mano, vuelve a ponerlo fuera de su alcance—. ¿Chantajearte es la única forma de mantener una conversación contigo?

—Para ti dejará de serlo. No tenemos nada que hablar—replica Andrómeda—. Y ahora dame el libro.

Al notar cómo lo taladra con los ojos, Rab no puede sino apartar la vista, temiendo que la mirada de la muchacha funda sus iris azules, y obedecerla. Qué carácter, por Merlín.

—No te preocupes—dice, antes de que la muchacha se vaya—. Encontraré la forma de poder hablar contigo.

Andrómeda no se digna a responderle.

Rabastan reflexiona bastante durante los siguientes días, buscando una manera de estar de buenas con Andrómeda Black. No tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Normalmente, el muchacho consigue caer bien si se lo propone, pero ella parece aborrecer hasta su sombra.

Sonríe cuando una idea ilumina su mente. Sí, puede que eso sirva.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Esta generación no es lo mío, lo he dicho desde el principio, pero le estoy cogiendo un gusto impresionante y poco a poco me siento más cómoda con estos personajes, y estoy más feliz que una perdiz. Bueno, más o menos.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	5. El ático

Buenas tardes.

Gracias a **A mockingjay** y **Lui . Nott** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_**El ático**_

o—o

Las vacaciones de Navidad no tardan en llegar.

Para su sorpresa, Andrómeda no suspende Aritmancia. Tampoco es que le importe. Tiene claro que en cuanto haga los TIMOS se librará de esa condenada asignatura para siempre. Sólo le quedan… dos años y medio. Bueno, es menos que en septiembre, piensa la muchacha con optimismo.

El día que llega a su casa, sin embargo, su familia no le deja descansar. Le dan a elegir entre quedarse cuidando a Sirius y Regulus o ir con Bellatrix a visitar a los Lestrange. Andrómeda, que pese a adorar a sus primos no está de humor para aguantarlos todo el día, decide que soportar a Rabastan es un mal menor y acepta acompañar a su hermana mayor.

El joven no se ha acercado a ella desde el incidente de la biblioteca. De hecho, apenas la ha mirado. Meda se siente un tanto irritada por ello. Aunque no debería: que Rabastan la ignore es sinónimo de que la está dejando tranquila. Y, sin embargo, a Andrómeda, por alguna razón, no le gusta. Casi preferiría tener que soportar esos jueguecitos que a él tanto le divierten.

—¡Meda!

Andrómeda vuelve al presente. Bellatrix lleva unos minutos agitando la mano ante su rostro. Al darse cuenta de que tiene los pies de nuevo en la Tierra, su hermana resopla y le hace un gesto para que la siga hasta la puerta de la calle.

—¿Nos vamos ya?—pregunta Andrómeda, distraída.

—Sí. ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza?—protesta Bellatrix, cuyo rostro enrojece al contacto con el frío aire de diciembre. Meda supone que sus mejillas también están sonrosadas, pero sigue a su hermana hasta el final de la calle.

—¿Cómo vamos a ir?

—En el Autobús Noctámbulo—responde Bella, y por su expresión Meda comprende que la perspectiva no le atrae. A Narcisa, en cambio, siempre le ha divertido viajar en _ese condenado trasto_, como Andrómeda lo llama para sus adentros. No, a ella tampoco le gusta mucho caerse cada dos por tres.

Apenas ha pasado un segundo desde que Bellatrix lo llame cuando el autobús de tres pisos se planta ante las dos. Andrómeda deja que sea su hermana quien se encargue de hablar con Ernie Prang, ek revisor, mientras ella se sienta en la primera silla que encuentra. Sabe que no importa: van a acabar en el suelo de todos modos.

Llegan a la entrada de la Mansión Lestrange después de haberse caído unas doce veces y con Bella un tanto verde. Es una edificación enorme e imponente que sorprende a Andrómeda. Nunca ha estado ahí, y no esperaba que fuera tan… _normal_. A lo mejor ha estado imaginando demasiado. Porque, además de ser inusualmente grande y tener el mar al lado, la casa de los padres de Rodolphus y Rabastan no tiene nada macabro, como Andrómeda, inconscientemente, le había atribuido.

Llaman a la puerta, y Guiscard Lestrange, un hombre aún más alto que Rabastan, delgaducho y con los mismos chispeantes ojos azules que sus hijos, les abre sonriendo. Andrómeda intenta devolverle la sonrisa con sinceridad, porque lo cierto es que ese hombre –_mi futuro suegro_– le cae bien. Observa el interior: pasillos largos, altos y bien iluminados. Desde luego, es un lugar más luminoso que su propia casa, piensa.

—Bueno, Bella, tú ya sabes dónde está todo—dice el hombre. Parece que han llegado en un mal momento. Bellatrix asiente al instante; el verano pasado estuvo unos días ahí—. Confío en que puedas decírselo a tu hermana; lo haría yo mismo, pero me habéis sorprendido en mitad de una reunión. Nos vemos luego.

Guiscard desaparece por una de las puertas con una reverencia y Andrómeda no puede evitar acordarse de Rodolphus.

—Ven, anda—Bella tira de su mano y la guía por la casa. Suben al piso superior y la mayor llama a la tercera puerta de la izquierda.

Se escucha un bufido proveniente del interior, pero cuando Rodolphus descubre a su prometida sonríe. Bella le devuelve una sonrisa mucho menos inocente. Parece estar desnudándolo con la mirada, y él se contagia.

—Buenos días, Andrómeda—saluda a la muchacha. Ella se admira de que haya logrado despegar la mirada de su hermana.

—Rod y yo tenemos varias cosas que hablar—Andrómeda arquea una ceja, preguntándose si su hermana la toma por inocente o por tonta. Porque muy ciego habría que estar para no darse cuenta de que Bella y Rodolphus no van a estar lo que se dice locuaces en cuanto se encierren en la habitación—. Puedes…

—El dormitorio de Rab es aquél—Rodolphus señala dos puertas más allá, frente a la suya.

Pero Rabastan sale de otra de las puertas. Tiene en la mano lo que Andrómeda reconoce como un cuaderno, y parece sorprendido de verla ahí. Mira a su hermano y a Bella y, por fortuna, ata cabos rápidamente.

—Merlín—musita. Rodolphus le sonríe, tira de Bella hacia el interior de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Rab clava la vista en Andrómeda, algo incómodo—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Ella se encoge de hombros y sigue a Rabastan; no se le ocurre nada mejor que hacer. Sin embargo, él no la guía hacia su dormitorio, sino que la lleva hasta el fondo del pasillo y mira una trampilla que hay en el techo. Saca su varita y hace que se abra y una escalera baje por ella.

—Todavía no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio—comenta Meda.

Rabastan suelta una risita.

—Los del Ministerio no tienen manera de demostrar que he sido yo—sube por la escalera, pero cuando está arriba se asoma para mirar a Andrómeda—. ¿Podrás sola? Porque, y no te ofendas, las escaleras no son lo tuyo, cielo.

Andrómeda sacude la cabeza y sube por la escalera sin responder. No obstante, permite que Rabastan le ayude a subir los últimos peldaños. Cuando está arriba, se coloca bien la falda, algo desajustada al subir, y mira alrededor.

El ático es tan grande como toda la planta de la mansión. Iluminado por la luz que se cuela a través de varios tragaluces en el tejado y algunas ventanas, está lleno de trastos viejos. Andrómeda alcanza a reconocer un polvoriento piano de pared lleno de telarañas, baúles apilados en las paredes y, al fondo, un montón de espejos demasiado viejos para reflejar cualquier imagen nítida.

La muchacha no puede evitar soltar un silbido de admiración.

—Vaya… Es bonito—comenta. Rabastan sonríe, y por primera vez Andrómeda no encuentra ni rastro de burla en sus ojos azules.

—No le digas eso a mi hermano—le recomienda—. Detesta este lugar—se acerca a una de las ventanas y la abre. El olor a salitre inunda toda la estancia en pocos segundos, y Andrómeda sonríe al punto. Ha estado pocas veces en la playa, pero el aroma es inolvidable.

Rabastan se sienta junto a la ventana y abre su cuaderno. Saca un carboncillo del bolsillo y empieza a realizar trazos en el pergamino. Andrómeda se acerca a él con curiosidad para ver qué está dibujando. Obtiene la respuesta al mirar por la ventana.

La playa, con los acantilados recortados al fondo y las nubes formando una bruma difusa mar adentro.

—No sabía que dibujaras—comenta Andrómeda. Rabastan alza la vista durante unos segundos, pero luego vuelve a su tarea. Con el dedo corazón difumina los trazos, dando un aspecto misterioso al paisaje que está plasmando—. ¿Piensas quedarte todo el rato callado?

El joven suelta un resoplido.

—Te he traído aquí para que no tengas que traumatizarte con lo que están haciendo tu hermana y Rod—aclara—. Pensaba que te molestaba hasta que respirase, así que no entiendo por qué ahora te quejas de que esté callado—Andrómeda distingue cierto resentimiento en su voz y se muerde el labio. Rabastan parece darse cuenta –pese a que no está mirándola–, porque deja de dibujar—. No quería hablarte así—se disculpa tras unos instantes.

—No pasa nada…—Andrómeda suspira—. Me resulta raro que no estés chantajeándome. ¿Por qué no me has hablado estos días?

—¿No te molestaba?

La muchacha suspira.

—Sí, pero… no sé, me había acostumbrado—Rabastan alza la vista, con una ceja arqueada en señal de escepticismo—. Vale, suena raro—admite Meda—. Es como… mira, dos de mis amigos se pasan la vida discutiendo, y eso es señal de que todo va bien. Cuando no se pelean es porque ocurre algo gordo.

Rabastan ríe.

—El rubio y la morena—adivina. Andrómeda asiente—. Están siempre gritándose.

Baja la vista a su dibujo de nuevo y sigue con él. Andrómeda se sienta frente a él y lo observa en silencio. Curiosamente, ahora no le molesta el silencio. Acaba de descubrir que le gusta ver dibujar a Rabastan.

—¿Sigues con Selena?—pregunta de repente.

Por la mirada que le dirige Rabastan, Andrómeda comprende que ha metido la pata. Pero es una duda que la corroe. No lo ha hablado con su amiga porque supone que ella le dirá lo que quiere oír, y hay algo que ya no es lo mismo entre las dos, pero de alguna manera está segura de que Rab no le mentirá en ese tema.

—No. Creo que ya te lo dije—sacude la cabeza y continúa dibujando, pero tras unos minutos se detiene de nuevo—. ¿Qué eres exactamente?

—¿Cómo?

Rabastan la mira.

—Tu hermana pequeña es la princesita de la familia y Bella disfruta haciendo de la mala del cuento. ¿Qué eres tú?

Andrómeda se muerde el labio. Más de una vez se ha hecho esa pregunta. Bella la mayor, Cissy la pequeña, y ella en medio y sin saber exactamente cuál es su lugar.

—Un poco de cada… supongo—responde finalmente.

—Invisible—la corrige Rabastan—. En la que nadie se fija. Como yo, que siempre soy la sombra de Rodolphus. Tú sólo estás para que se note que Bella y Cissy son hermanas, para suavizar sus diferencias—Andrómeda nota que algo se remueve en su interior, y sabe que Rabastan no sólo no anda desencaminado, sino que tiene más razón de la que cree—. Yo sólo estoy para que Rod tenga a quien echarle la culpa cuando algo le sale mal.

»Seremos un matrimonio divertido, ¿no crees?

Andrómeda se muerde el labio. Hace unos días que no piensa en ello y ahora es como si su futuro compromiso pesara aún más.

—No lo he pensado—admite en voz baja, con los ojos clavados en el dibujo de Rabastan.

Él sonríe con ironía.

—Ya, claro. No quieres pensarlo, más bien—la corrige. Andrómeda vuelve a mirarlo—. Yo tampoco—le confiesa. Su pelo rojizo destella a la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana.

A Meda no se le ocurre qué más decir, y parece que a Rab tampoco, por lo que pasan un buen rato sentados junto a la ventana sin decir nada, sumidos en pensamientos que contienen temores más comunes de lo que creen.

o—o

Andrómeda se enfada mucho cuando sus tíos Orion y Walburga le endosan a Sirius y Regulus.

Al parecer, tienen que ir a ver a no se sabe quién a una reunión importante, y no pueden llevarse a esos dos demonios que tienen por hijos. Bellatrix va a salir con Rodolphus y Narcisa va a pasar el día en casa de una amiga.

Y le toca a ella quedarse con los dos renacuajos.

Si ha de decir la verdad, lo que realmente molesta a Andrómeda es que ella se había hecho ilusiones de estar toda la tarde con Rabastan. Viéndolo dibujar, como hizo anteayer. Le gusta y le ha hecho descubrir que el joven no es un completo imbécil, algo que mejora considerablemente la perspectiva de casarse con él. Y ahora que empieza a conocerlo se lo impiden.

—Estás enfadada—Sirius la mira con burla.

Andrómeda no cede a la provocación.

—Id a jugar a lo que queráis—les indica. Sirius va a replicar, pero Regulus le tira del brazo para advertirle. Meda sonríe. El renacuajo, a sus casi siete años, es mucho más observador que su hermano con ocho.

Se sienta en el salón a hacer los deberes que le han mandado para Navidad, aguzando de vez en cuando el oído por si Sirius y Regulus están haciendo algún destrozo. Bufa, redactando desganada su redacción sobre gusarajos. Sabía que eran animales aburridos, pero el ejercicio está haciendo consigue que lo confirme. Esos bichos deberían considerarse rocas con función de nutrición; el día que hagan algo interesante será el fin del mundo.

Una réplica encendida de Sirius la distrae de su monótona tarea. Su primo ha alzado la voz, y Regulus no es menos: las voces de los dos hermanos se mezclan, haciendo sus palabras totalmente ininteligibles. Preguntándose qué tripa se les habrá roto, Andrómeda se guía por el sonido de su voz hasta el dormitorio de Bella.

—…y no tienes ni idea porque eres pequeño—alcanza a oír decir a Sirius. Regulus lo mira con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia.

—A ver—interviene Andrómeda—, ¿qué pasa?

—Sirius dice que los muggles son iguales que nosotros—acusa Regulus, señalando a su hermano con el dedo.

—¡No los viste! ¡Fui con mamá al callejón Diagon y los vi! Y eran hasta _normales_, compraban y hablaban y todo—argumenta Sirius.

Andrómeda pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a ver, dejad de gritar de una vez. Regulus, no señales a tu hermano. Sirius… los muggles no son como nosotros. No hacen magia.

—¿Y por eso los matan?—inquiere Sirius.

—¿Tú de dónde te has sacado eso?—replica Andrómeda, sorprendida por la cantidad de información que maneja su primo.

—Lo vi en el periódico—explica él—. Que habían matado a unos muggles.

—Algo harían—especula Regulus.

La muchacha se masajea las sienes. La discusión de sus primos está empezando a hacer que le duela la cabeza.

—Cambiemos de tema—propone—. ¿Queréis que juegue con vosotros a algo?

—¡Al escondite!—sugiere Regulus enseguida.

—No, que ganas—se opone Sirius.

—Cuando lo decidáis, avisadme —Andrómeda se dispone a volver al salón, sabiendo que es poco probable que los dos hermanos acaben gritándose por eso. Normalmente, Regulus cede y juega a lo que decide su hermano. No porque le falte personalidad –porque el pequeño Reggie tiene carácter suficiente para él y otros cinco–, sino porque se cansa muy pronto de las discusiones.

Suspira, volviendo a sentirse frustrada por tener que pasar el día haciendo de niñera de esos dos mocosos.

o—o

El día de Navidad, a Rabastan lo despiertan los almohadazos de su hermano.

Suelta un bufido y se tapa la cabeza con las sábanas, pero Rodolphus no tiene la menor intención de dejarlo tranquilo. Sigue arreándole golpes con la almohada, y no para hasta que el menor –en edad, porque en altura lo superó hace tiempo– se defiende.

—Rod, déjame dormir—murmura, volviendo a tumbarse tras despeinar a su hermano.

—Venga, estás últimamente de un amargado…—Rabastan abre un ojo para mirar a su hermano con escepticismo—. Es verdad. Te pasas el día dibujando en el ático—un inmenso desagrado adorna su mirada al mencionar la habitación.

—Encima que te dejo intimidad con Bellatrix, vienes quejándote—Rab se incorpora y se rasca la cabeza, alborotándose aún más el cabello rojizo. Suelta un bostezo—. Empezáis a ser insoportables.

Rodolphus sacude la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿No piensas ver tus regalos?

Rab mira el montón de paquetes que tiene a los pies de su cama, y no puede resistirse a bajarse y ponerse a abrirlos, ilusionado como un niño pequeño, sin importarle estar a dos meses de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Rod abandona la habitación murmurando algo de la inmadurez.

Gran parte de sus regalos son libros, algo que él no sabe de dónde se han sacado sus familiares que le gustará (la verdad sea dicha, no le disgustan, pero leer no es su fuerte). No obstante, su padre le ha regalado una _Nimbus 1985_, que Rabastan se muere de ganas por probar, y Nathan, Phil y Bella, un kit de mantenimiento para la escoba.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llama la atención es un paquete que casi pasa desapercibido entre los envoltorios de los demás regalos, uno que tiene forma como de caja de zapatos. Rabastan lo desenvuelve con cuidado y no puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto.

Es un estuche con plumas de distintos tamaños y grosores, lápices, carboncillos, pinceles, témperas, acuarelas… el joven sonríe al imaginarse todo lo que podrá hacer con ello, pero cuando va a levantarse a por su cuaderno descubre que, pegado al fondo de la caja, también viene uno. Rab lo abre por la primera página, con uno de los lápices ya en la mano, pero encuentra algo escrito:

_Según mi hermana, debo regalarte algo por Navidad. Y cuando vi esto supuse que te gustaría._

No está firmado, ni falta que hace. Rabastan sabe que quien le ha hecho el regalo es Andrómeda Black. Sonríe, pasa la página y comienza a hacer trazos distraídos, con el único objeto de observar las diferencias entre los distintos útiles de dibujo, anotando mentalmente la tarea de agradecérselo cuando la vea en la cena.

o—o

Andrómeda no puede negar que, pese a que es obvio que el joven no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle y ha tirado de lo típico, el colgante que le ha regalado Rabastan es uno de los más bonitos que tiene. De la cadena plateada, sencilla, cuelga, como una lágrima, un pequeño ámbar. No es demasiado ostentosa, como las que se ponen su madre y, a veces, Bella, pero a Meda le gusta. De hecho, se lo pone antes de salir rumbo a la Mansión Lestrange, cuando ya está oscureciendo.

—¿Y eso?—inquiere Bellatrix, señalando la piedra que adorna el cuello de su hermana. Andrómeda se abotona su abrigo hasta el cuello.

—Un regalo—responde, encogiéndose de hombros. Narcisa, que también lo ha visto, arquea una ceja—. No me mires así.

—Yo quiero saber de quién—tantea su hermana menor. Andrómeda sacude la cabeza e ignora los intentos de Narcisa por sonsacarle la identidad de quien se lo ha regalado.

Cuando llegan al hogar de los Lestrange, los reciben los padres de Rodolphus y Rabastan, a saber Guiscard y Llyrio. La madre de los dos jóvenes tiene un cabello que parece fuego, y no sólo por el color. Da la impresión de que las suaves ondas que hace son llamas bailando mientras consumen la madera. Es preciosa, con ese tipo de belleza frágil, y no cuesta mucho deducir de dónde han sacado Rodolphus y Rabastan el atractivo. No obstante, reina una extraña frialdad entre ella y su marido, y las miradas que se dirigen el uno a la otra son tan afiladas que Meda se estremece, sin desear en absoluto saber el motivo de la animadversión reinante entre ambos.

Por algún motivo que Andrómeda no alcanza a comprender –bueno, en realidad sí, lo que ocurre es que no tiene ganas de pensar–, acaba sentándose al lado de Rabastan. No se le ocurre qué decir, sobre todo porque él tampoco, pero se alegra cuando se inicia una conversación general en la mesa.

—Gracias, por cierto—dice Rab. Ella lo mira—. Por las plumas, los pinceles y eso. Me ha gustado.

—A mí también me gusta esto—Andrómeda señala el colgante. Rabastan se queda mirándolo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pese a que apenas ha apartado la vista de él desde que la muchacha se ha quitado el abrigo—. Gracias.

No hablan mucho durante la cena. A Andrómeda le gusta la comida, aunque no tanto como la que hace el elfo de sus tíos. Se entretiene estando pendiente de la conversación general entre sus padres y los señores Lestrange, que están debatiendo la fecha del matrimonio entre Rodolphus y Bellatrix. Meda se muerde el labio; detesta que cuando está bien se lo recuerden.

—¿Vienes al ático?—le susurra Rabastan al oído.

—Todavía no hemos terminado de comer—replica Andrómeda.

—Si tienes hambre, los elfos pueden subirnos la comida.

Ella ríe.

—No es por el hambre, sino…

—A mis padres nos les importará—le asegura Rab—. Ven.

Y, sin muchos miramientos, toma su mano y la arrastra, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus respectivas familias, por toda la casa hasta llegar a la trampilla. Baja la escalera con un movimiento de su varita.

—Las señoritas primero—indica. Andrómeda se coge la falda del vestido y sube al ático, que sin la luz del sol colándose por él es un tétrico conjunto de sombras. Sin embargo, cuando está arriba descubre que Rabastan no parece tener intención de subir—. Espera un segundo—echa a correr por el pasillo y vuelve unos segundos después, con la caja que ella le ha regalado en la mano—. Ahora sí—y sube.

Sin embargo, hoy el joven no parece tener intención de apostarse junto a la ventana. Deja la caja en el suelo y se acerca a los espejos, coge uno y se lo lleva hasta una esquina del ático. Cuando vuelve a por otro para repetir la operación, Andrómeda se plantea seriamente la opción de que se esté volviendo loco.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Lo estuve probando ayer… ya verás—susurra Rabastan, arrastrando otro enorme espejo—. Tú no te muevas—agrega, al ver que Andrómeda se dispone a ayudar.

De modo que la muchacha se sienta junto a la caja, observando con curiosidad lo que está haciendo Rabastan y tratando de darle un sentido. Después de varios minutos, los espejos están dispuestos en las paredes, reflejándose unos a otros, y sólo entonces Andrómeda se percata de que su superficie está limpia de polvo.

Pero Rabastan no parece haber terminado aún. Se acerca a uno de los baúles y apunta a lo que hay dentro con su varita, murmurando un hechizo en voz baja. Andrómeda suelta un grito ahogado.

Del baúl salen decenas de velas encendidas, que danzan por el aire y se quedan flotando repartidas por el ático, haciendo que toda la estancia se ilumine con una luz anaranjada, efecto que se ve potenciado gracias al reflejo de las llamas en los espejos.

No es magia, al menos no enteramente, pero Andrómeda jamás ha visto un espectáculo tan bonito. El piano viejo parece haber vuelto a sus buenos años bajo esa nueva luz, y la palidez natural de Meda se ve suavizada con el resplandor de las velas.

—Es precioso—comenta. Rabastan cierra el baúl de las velas, coge la caja de las pinturas y vuelve para sentarse sobre la tapa. Andrómeda sigue observando maravillada el espectáculo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está así, sólo que llegado el momento se da cuenta de que Rabastan está dibujando. _Dibujándola_. Se pone en pie y se acerca a él, y descubre que su retrato está casi terminado; ahora el joven está mezclando naranja, blanco, amarillo y rojo para tratar de plasmar la luz del ático en el cuaderno.

—Lo cierto es que la idea era pintar sólo la habitación—reflexiona Rab, extendiendo el tono anaranjado con los dedos. Andrómeda coge la caja y se sienta en el baúl junto a él—. Pero te has puesto en medio, y no puedo evitar pintar cosas bonitas…—Andrómeda no puede evitar ponerse como un tomate—. Si quieres, cuando termine te lo regalo.

Ella sonríe.

—Gracias… Pensaba que eras un creído.

—Lo soy—admite Rabastan, sin dejar de pintar—. A ratos. Tú también eres insoportable a ratos.

—Sólo un poco—refunfuña Andrómeda—. Pero la verdad es que no me esperaba… bueno, que tuvieras una vena artística, por ejemplo.

Rabastan separa los dedos del dibujo y la mira largamente. Cuando no puede soportar más sus ojos azules, Andrómeda aparta la vista, azorada, pero él toma su barbilla con los dedos llenos de pintura para seguir comiéndosela con la mirada.

—Resulta imposible no ser artístico contigo cerca—le asegura—. Y esta luz te hace aún más inspiradora.

Andrómeda sabe lo que viene ahora. Recuerda la otra vez que estuvo a punto de pasar, pero en esta ocasión no intenta apartarse ni siquiera por un instante. Pierde de vista la mirada azul de Rabastan cuando lo nota demasiado cerca y cierra los ojos, y sonríe al sentir el contacto con sus labios, suaves y tibios.

Y piensa que, desde luego, lo que Rabastan está haciendo es mil veces más mágico que lo que les enseñan en Hogwarts.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pues nada... Lo cierto es que este capítulo ha sido el que menos me ha costado de todos los que llevo escritos. Quizá porque tenía ganas de dejar libre a mi yo romántico por un rato... (probablemente edite para borrar este comentario, no puedo permitir que veáis que _tengo_ lado romántico).

Cada vez que leéis y no dejáis review muere un gatito. Y si además añadís la historia a favoritos y/o alertas sin decir ni pío, el gatito es cruelmente torturado antes de que llegue su hora. Vosotros veréis.


	6. Temores

¡Hola!

Gracias a **A mockingjay**, **damcastillo**, **Dalia Green**, **Placeba** y **Chica Nirvana** (me encanta tu avatar de L) por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_**Temores**_

o—o

Andrómeda está ausente durante todas las vacaciones. No discute con Bella, no ayuda a Cissy con los deberes, ni tampoco habla con sus padres más de lo necesario. Pasa los días sentada en el balancín de su habitación, jugando con la tela de su camisón color crema, sin ganas de nada más, con los ojos miel perdidos en el vacío y el pelo despeinado cayéndole por la espalda.

Lo que ni sus padres ni sus hermanas saben es que, aunque por fuera dé esa impresión, Meda no está sumida en ninguna depresión. Más bien al contrario; siente que podría salir a la calle y saltar, bailar, gritar de alegría. Se siente inconmensurablemente viva desde el día de Navidad.

Desde que Rabastan la besó.

Andrómeda compone una sonrisa tonta al recordarlo de nuevo. De repente, como movida por algún resorte, se pone en pie de un salto y abre uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

Y ahí está, el regalo de Rabastan. Es decir, el _otro_ regalo. Le costó terminarlo; la tentación de seguir besándose hasta que alguien fuese a buscarlos o se quedasen sin aire –realmente no les importaba mucho– era enorme. Finalmente, el muchacho logró darle unas últimas pinceladas antes de entregárselo a Andrómeda y acompañarla al baño a limpiarse la pintura de las manos –él– y la cara –ella–.

Vuelve al balancín y se sienta, contemplando su retrato. Pese a que Rabastan no la ha dibujado con todo detalle, sí puede reconocer sus rasgos en la nariz pequeña, el cabello largo y castaño, la forma en que sus brazos rodean sus rodillas y sus manos se entrelazan cerrando el círculo. Y el resto… el resto es simplemente precioso. Si por ella fuese, Andrómeda se quedaría a vivir en el ático de los Lestrange.

Pero al mismo tiempo, hay una duda que corroe a Andrómeda por dentro. Un quizás que no quiere pensar, que duele plantearse. Que le impide ser completamente feliz. Que la tiene anclada en el balancín.

Cuando la puerta se abre, da un respingo. Por ella aparece Cissy, y Meda se apresura a poner el dibujo de forma que su hermana no lo vea. No está segura de por qué lo hace, pero intuye que ese regalo es un lazo que la une a Rabastan, algo íntimo y personal que nadie salvo ellos dos debe compartir. Igual que los besos en el ático.

—Mamá quiere saber si has preparado tus cosas.

Andrómeda asiente.

—Me faltan unos libros por meter en el baúl, pero lo tendré para esta tarde—Narcisa asiente, pero se queda mirándola largo rato—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estás rara desde Navidad—comenta Cissy—. Te pasas el día aquí encerrada… pero no parece que estés triste. Bella quiere saber si te ocurrió algo con Rabastan. Como estuvisteis solos…

—Oh—Andrómeda busca una salida a la desesperada. No quiere admitir que besó a Rabastan Lestrange. Ni que le gustó. Ni que repitió. Al menos, a nadie que no sea ella misma—. Estuvimos discutiendo; sabes que no nos llevamos bien—se encoge de hombros, dando un aire casual a sus palabras.

Cissy asiente. Afortunadamente, se lo ha creído.

—Vale. Pero podrías salir. Papá teme que la próxima vez que te vea estés ya vieja.

—Ahora salgo, si tanto interés tienes—cede Andrómeda. Su hermana sale de la habitación tras despedirse de ella con una cabezada, y la muchacha guarda el dibujo de Rabastan en uno de sus libros, con mimo, antes de meterlo en el baúl y seguir a Narcisa.

o—o

Rabastan no está nervioso.

No, para nada. Sólo mira alrededor cada dos por tres porque es una persona muy precavida, que siempre está alerta, y poco le importa estar en Hogwarts. Si cambia el peso de un pie a otro es porque está preparado para luchar, defenderse o lo que haga falta hacer. Y cuando se muerde el labio… eso… eso es un tic. Respecto a las uñas, tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Y el hecho de que todo él se estremezca cuando ve a Andrómeda Black entrar en Hogwarts no tiene nada que ver con ella. Es por el frío.

El estúpido rubor que cubre sus mejillas cuando la muchacha lo mira hace que Rab gruña, malhumorado. Tiene la impresión de que, de cara al resto del mundo, parece un completo estúpido. Y para colmo de males, se siente un completo estúpido por estar hecho un manojo de nervios y no saber cómo se supone que debe actuar con Meda.

—Hola—Rabastan da un respingo cuando Bellatrix se acerca a él. Andrómeda enfila un pasillo, dirigiéndose sin duda a la sala común de Slytherin, sin mirar atrás ni una vez—. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Está de un raro…—interviene Nathan, apoyado en la pared junto a él—. Vamos, que lo invité a mi casa y casi no dio problemas.

Bella arquea las cejas.

—Os veo luego—gruñe Rabastan, echando a andar hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Alcanza a Andrómeda cuando están a sólo dos pasillos de la entrada al refugio de las serpientes. La muchacha se sonroja un poco cuando lo ve acercarse, pero sonríe ligeramente.

—Hola—lo saluda.

—¿Me estás evitando?

Meda se muerde el labio.

—No. Estaba… Tengo cosas que terminar; mañana tengo Aritmancia y hay algunos deberes que no me salen. Supongo que Selena podrá ayudarme—una expresión extraña adorna su rostro cuando la muchacha menciona a su mejor amiga—. O si no, a Emer también se le da bien.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano?—la oferta escapa de los labios de Rabastan antes de que él pueda hacer nada por intentar contenerla. Andrómeda lo mira sorprendida.

—¿Tú? No… no te ofendas, pero no lo necesito, gracias—se sonroja un poco más—. Bueno, hasta luego—y continúa su camino hacia la sala común, dejando a Rab plantado en mitad del pasillo, preguntándose qué diablos ha hecho ahora para merecerse ese desplante.

o—o

Andrómeda está aterrada.

Desde el día de Navidad hay un temor que la ronda y coquetea con ella, pero siempre distante, sin acercarse demasiado. No ha sido hasta que ha vuelto a ver a Rabastan que esa sombra se ha adueñado de su corazón. No puede negar que tiene miedo: por lo que siente, por apenas reconocerse a sí misma desde esos besos robados en el ático, por la posibilidad de que Rab y su gusto por los juegos aprovechen esa debilidad para hacerle daño.

Por eso ha rechazado su oferta. Es tentadora, por descontado… Maldita sea, pasar tiempo con él es lo que más le apetece en estos momentos. Pero teme que el torbellino que es su interior crezca hasta engullirla, que la mate del dolor.

Mira a Selena, que va de un lado a otro, organizando sus cosas sin dejar nunca su cháchara. Ella también se fue a casa en vacaciones, y Meda no puede evitar detestarla al pensar que su amiga besó a Rabastan antes que ella. Cuando antes esos celos no eran más que cierto enfado por la perspectiva de tener fama de cornuda.

La muchacha suspira. Se siente ridícula: siempre había tenido curiosidad por eso del amor, y ahora que está enamorada tiene la impresión de que se va a ahogar del temor.

—Es de locos—murmura.

—¿Qué?—inquiere Sel. Andrómeda sacude la cabeza.

—Nada… ¿has visto a Ludo y Emer?

Selena asiente.

—Por el tercer piso, sin discutir.

La sorpresa hace que Meda olvide por unos instantes el montón de sentimientos que está poniendo su interior patas arriba.

—¿Sin discutir?

—Al gato de Emer lo atropelló un coche—explica Selena—. Una de ésas cosas muggles, que parecen cajas gigantes—aclara. Andrómeda asiente—. Y Ludo está consolándola. O eso creo. No sé, es demasiado raro para explicarlo. Estoy tentada de echarles una foto.

Meda sonríe, tratando de no dejarse dominar por los celos.

o—o

La vuelta a clase es una bendición para Andrómeda. Rutina, costumbre. Algo para mantenerla ocupada y evitar que piense más de lo necesario en Rabastan Lestrange.

Él no ha vuelto a intentar hablar con ella. Parece estar, de alguna manera, resentido. A Meda no le parece muy justo; de los dos, el más manipulador es Rab, sin duda. Ella es la que debería guardar rencor. Aún no se le olvida el trato –que, afortunadamente, él mismo rompió– de los deberes de Aritmancia.

Además de las clases, ayuda bastante a distraerse el hecho de que sus amigos estén igual que siempre. Pese a que al principio Ludo tuvo más tacto del que nadie hubiera creído para animar a Emer por la pérdida de su gato, en cuanto la Ravenclaw estuvo algo repuesta de la muerte de su mascota volvió a la carga. Lo cual también contribuye a que Emer afile su lengua, por descontado.

No es hasta el tercer día del segundo trimestre que las cosas empiezan a salirse de su rumbo.

Andrómeda, Selena y Emer están en la biblioteca, junto a una ventana por la que se ve la noche salpicada de copos de nieve que caen, terminando un trabajo sobre los grindylows. Es relativamente fácil, salvo por el tema de dibujar a la criatura. Ninguna de las tres tiene mucha capacidad para plasmar al bicho en el pergamino, y, aunque Ludo –que está en un entrenamiento de quidditch– es algo más ducho, Meda no puede evitar pensar que Rab lo haría a la perfección.

—Buenas noches.

El respingo de Andrómeda provoca que la joven haga un trazo involuntario con la pluma, atravesando toda su redacción. La muchacha alza la vista y descubre a Rabastan –aunque no es como si no lo hubiera reconocido sólo por su voz– mirándola, a un metro de la mesa. Es obvio que acaba de terminar el entrenamiento; tiene el cabello rojizo y la capa negra empapados de nieve fundida.

—Hola—todos sus miedos e inseguridades han vuelto de golpe y Andrómeda está hecha un manojo de nervios, pero no piensa demostrarlo. La procesión va por dentro—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo.

Andrómeda comprende por qué la ha abordado ahí y no en otro lugar. Con sus amigas delante no puede negarse. Rabastan la está poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Maldito sea. Maldito sean él, sus juegos, su ático, sus dibujos, sus besos…

Meda sacude la cabeza para no perderse de nuevo en los recuerdos.

—Vale—acepta a regañadientes. Se pone en pie, fulminando con la mirada a Selena y Emer, que la miran con curiosidad, y sigue a Rabastan.

No se plantea dónde puede llevarla hasta que bajan unos pisos y llegan al vestíbulo. El joven no parece tener intención de quedarse en el castillo, pero Andrómeda se detiene. Cuando se da cuenta de que no la sigue, Rab se gira.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Está nevando. No esperarás que salga con el frío que hace, ¿verdad?

Él pone los ojos en blanco, deshace lo andado y rodea su cintura con un brazo. Con el otro le pasa la capa por los hombros para que ambos estén abrigados, y la arrastra al exterior del castillo. Andrómeda se pregunta si electrocutarse producirá un efecto parecido en su cuerpo. Se estremece una y otra vez, en un temblor que poco tiene que ver con el frío.

Rabastan la lleva hasta el borde mismo del lago, cuya superficie está parcialmente congelada. Se detiene justo cuando deja de nevar y la mira. Está insoportablemente cerca. Y ahora no va a mancharla de pintura, se sorprende pensando la muchacha.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me evitas?

Andrómeda intenta sobreponerse a la decepción porque no la haya besado. Se muerde el labio.

—No sé…—admite, agachando la cabeza—. Es… Tú…—sacude la cabeza, incapaz de formular una oración completa.

—¿Yo qué?

La muchacha intenta mirarlo, pero sus ojos azules la abrasan, brillando con la determinación de quien quiere saber algo y está dispuesto a todo para averiguarlo.

—Tú me confundes—intenta explicar Andrómeda—. Lo de Navidad… es una cosa. Pero te liaste con Selena. Y sé que antes con otras. Y no quiero ser la enésima tía de la que te cansas.

Rabastan aparta la mirada de ella.

—No me voy a cansar de ti—murmura, con los ojos fijos en el lago—. Al menos, eso espero. Se supone que vamos a acabar casados. Y además…—mira de nuevo a Meda, que se ha quedado observándolo—. No eres la enésima tía.

—Estaba exagerando. Tampoco creo que hayan sido tantas.

Rabastan la mira durante unos instantes, tratando de averiguar qué está pasando por su mente. Sin embargo, finalmente suelta una carcajada que resuena en los oscuros terrenos del castillo.

—No me refería a eso—aclara cuando consigue dejar de reír. Andrómeda sonríe un poco, sin poder evitar contagiarse de esa energía que parece incombustible en el muchacho. Pero él se pone serio de nuevo—: Meda, te aseguro que eres la única que me ha tenido pendiente a cada cosa que hace.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven crece al percatarse de que lo que Rab dice es cierto. Ella nunca lo ha visto detrás de nadie. Siempre las chicas lo han seguido, nunca al revés.

_Sólo a mí_.

—¿Te sientes ya mejor?—Rabastan le pone un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Andrómeda asiente—. Eres tan insegura… Quién me mandaría a mí fijarme en una niña—ella entorna los ojos—. No te ofendas, no lo decía para mal—se apresura a aclarar—. Es una pena que no sepa dibujarte por dentro. Quedaría precioso.

Andrómeda sacude la cabeza, invadida por una extraña impaciencia. No es que no le guste lo que le está diciendo Rabastan, pero desde que el joven la sacara de la biblioteca –desde antes de volver a Hogwarts, en realidad– está deseando algo infinitamente más interesante que hablar. Y también se hace con los labios.

Se pone de puntillas, en un vano intento por llegar a la altura de Rabastan, para hacerle comprender lo que quiere. Él la atrae hacia sí con más fuerza de la cintura e inclina la cabeza para besarla, sonriendo cuando nota sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

o—o

Bellatrix no se muestra sorprendida cuando descubre que su hermana ha empezado a salir con Rabastan Lestrange. Sabía que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano; ya se lo dijo a Andrómeda el día que se anunció su propio compromiso con Rodolphus.

Lo que sí le sorprende es que apenas se les vea juntos. Conoce a Rabastan lo suficiente como para saber que no ve necesario esconderse por algo que no considera incorrecto, y su hermana tampoco huiría de la gente.

Pero es así. Bella sólo ha visto un beso entre Meda y su futuro cuñado, una tarde que entró sin llamar al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto. En el resto de las ocasiones, la pareja ha sido más discreta. Rabastan suele despedirse de ella, Nathan y Phil y aparecer horas más tarde, de tan buen humor que es difícil quitárselo y resulta un tanto irritante. Bella sólo espera que no haya problemas entre él y su hermana. El resto no le importa mucho.

Ella también tiene bastantes cosas en la cabeza. No ha olvidado lo que le mostró Rodolphus el día de Navidad; tampoco todo lo que le contó acerca del que ahora es su amo. A Bellatrix le seduce el poder del Señor Tenebroso tanto como su futuro marido.

Rodolphus ha hablado a Lord Voldemort de ella. Porque Bella se lo pidió, naturalmente. Y la idea de saber que un mago de tal calibre y con esas expectativas está interesado en ella simplemente la hace estremecerse de placer y ansia. Se muere de ganas de mostrar su valía ante Él.

Entonces ve a Rabastan acercarse. Tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, señal inequívoca de que acaba de estar con Meda. El joven, con el cabello rojizo algo alborotado, se sienta a la mesa frente a ella.

—¿Tienes los deberes de Encantamientos?

Bellatrix arquea las cejas.

—Aunque así fuera, no te los daría así como así.

Rabastan sacude la cabeza. Lo sabe de sobra. Por un momento se imagina la cara de Andrómeda de escuchar a su hermana, más manipuladora si cabe que él. Es una fantasía divertida. Se propone contárselo.

—Bien. No los tienes—después de seis años con ella, conoce a Bella—. Supongo que Nathan sí—se pone en pie, dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca.

—Para qué vas a esforzarte—replica la joven, jugando con un mechón rizado.

—Como último recurso, pero si hay más opciones…—Rab se encoge de hombros antes de irse.

Recorre los pasillos distraído, pensando más en Meda que en buscar a su amigo para pedirle los deberes. Entonces se pregunta qué hacer por su cumpleaños, para el que faltan apenas tres días. Los últimos días se le han pasado volando y el quince de enero está ya a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sonríe cuando se le ocurre qué hacer.

o—o

El día del cumpleaños de Rabastan, Andrómeda se despierta temprano.

Tras darse una ducha y vestirse, envuelve el regalo del joven con mimo, dándose por vencida en su intento de borrar esa ridícula sonrisa boba de su rostro –ya se ha dado cuenta que es imposible cuando piensa en él– y baja a la sala común. Se sienta en uno de los sillones de piel y se entretiene contemplando la luz verdosa que se filtra en el lugar. Sonríe de nuevo, sintiéndose tonta.

Rabastan no tarda mucho en bajar. Quedaron ayer en levantarse temprano y va a cumplirlo. Pese a que parece estar a punto de quedarse dormido de pie, el joven sonríe cuando la ve esperando.

—¿A qué hora te has levantado?—pregunta con curiosidad, sentándose junto a ella.

—Hará una media hora—Andrómeda se acerca a él para besarlo—. Felicidades—le dice después, tendiéndole su regalo.

—Gracias—replica él, sonriendo.

Rabastan rasga el papel con calma y, para su sorpresa, se encuentra con un libro encuadernado en piel, con aspecto de antiguo y runas grabadas en el lomo. El título, en cambio, se lee perfectamente. _De magia y arte_.

—Son hechizos para animar las creaciones, para cambiarlas…—explica Meda—. Pensé que te sería útil.

Rab la besa con tantas ganas que la hunde en el sofá. Ella ríe.

—Muchas gracias—repite—. Sobre todo, por recordar mi cumpleaños—rodea la cintura de la joven con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él—. No pensaba que fuera tan fácil—comenta. Meda lo mira con curiosidad, sin saber a qué se refiere—. Llevarme bien contigo. Una vez hemos empezado, parece que va bien, ¿no?

Ella asiente.

—¿Vamos de excursión?—propone, poniéndose en pie.

Minutos después, la pareja abandona el castillo, tomados de la mano. Se dirigen al lago y bordean su orilla hasta llegar a una zona que queda protegida de miradas indiscretas por altos juncos. Una vez se saben solos, Rabastan se dedica a besar a Andrómeda en cada trocito de piel descubierta que encuentra, con el deseo de que ese día no se acabe nunca y pueda tenerla siempre sólo para él.

o—o

A Andrómeda le gustaría ir a Hogsmeade. De verdad, no hay nada que desee más. Pero su vientre no opina lo mismo.

Maldice en voz baja, encogida en la cama, abrazándose el estómago. Todos los meses desde hace poco menos de un año le pasa lo mismo, pero se ve que hoy ha venido con más fuerza. La muchacha aprieta los dientes, preguntándose por qué diablos no pudo nacer hombre. Todo sería más sencillo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?—pregunta Selena, sentada a su lado. Andrómeda niega con la cabeza—. ¿Seguro?

—Seguro—Meda toma aire lentamente, intentando minimizar el dolor. Con más bien poco éxito. Suelta un gruñido—. Vete con Emer y Ludo a Hogsmeade, nos veremos cuando volváis.

Sel le acaricia el brazo, pero se detiene cuando Andrómeda la fulmina con la mirada. Hoy está muy susceptible y no es buena idea hacerla enfadar.

—¿Y qué le digo a tu novio? Está en la sala común.

—Que estoy durmiendo—responde Meda sin vacilar—. En serio, Sel, puedes irte.

Su amiga le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del dormitorio, dejando a Andrómeda enfrentarse sola a su dolor. La muchacha se muerde el labio y rueda hasta quedar boca abajo. Merlín, con las ganas que tenía de ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos. Últimamente los tiene descuidados –en beneficio de Rab– y les debía ese día con ellos.

Pensando en Selena, Emer, Ludo y Rabastan está cuando escucha abrirse la puerta del dormitorio. Por ella llega Narcisa, con el cabello rubio recogido en una cola alta de la que escapan varios mechones dorados. Lleva algo en la mano, algo que Meda no ve.

—Tu amiga me lo ha contado—le comenta, sentándose en la cama—. Así que he ido a la enfermería a ver si había algo para ti…—le tiende lo que resulta ser un diminuto frasco con un líquido azulado—. Toma.

Andrómeda se incorpora y coge el frasco. Tras unos segundos, lo abre y se bebe el contenido de un trago.

La poción, con sabor a hierbabuena, la refresca por dentro casi instantáneamente. El dolor de su vientre remite durante los siguientes minutos, y, aunque no desaparece del todo, es como si la zona afectada estuviese rodeada de una firme capa de hielo que impide que ella lo sienta en toda su magnitud. Andrómeda suspira, aliviada por esa tregua.

—Gracias, Cissy—sonríe y su hermana le devuelve el gesto. Meda recuerda que ella aún no puede ir a Hogsmeade—. ¿No estás con tus amigos?

—Ahora voy con ellos—replica Narcisa—. Tenía que asegurarme de que no te estabas muriendo.

Meda sacude la cabeza.

—Gracias—repite. Cissy le da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación, despidiéndose con la mano.

Andrómeda se permite remolonear un rato más en la cama, y cuando se cansa de hacer el vago se dirige a la ducha. Sale totalmente relajada; apenas se acuerda del dolor. Se viste y, sin secarse el pelo, coge sus libros y sale de la habitación. No piensa hacer deberes, por descontado, pero así al menos calma a su conciencia.

Se dirige a la biblioteca para dejar los libros antes de irse a otro lado, pero se encuentra con que está abarrotada. Camina entre las mesas, buscando un sitio libre. No da con él hasta llegar al fondo, a una mesa pequeña en la que sólo caben dos personas, ocupada por un Hufflepuff de pelo rubio que parece muy entretenido trasteando un cacharro cuya función Meda desconoce. La joven se acerca a él y mira significativamente la silla ocupada por la mochila del muchacho.

Él la mira.

—Ah, perdona—coge la mochila y la deja en el suelo, apoyada en la pata de la mesa. Meda deja los libros en ella y mira por la ventana, sin la menor intención de hacer deberes. Sin embargo, nota los ojos del joven clavados en ella.

—¿Qué?—inquiere bruscamente, volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo bien por vez primera.

Se queda boquiabierta. El chaval no es nada más y nada menos que el _sangre sucia_ a cuya costa se estaban divirtiendo su hermana y sus amigos el día del cumpleaños de Meda. Él también parece haberla reconocido, porque la mira con expresión inescrutable.

—¿También piensas maldecirme?—inquiere, con repentina antipatía.

—No—responde Meda con idéntica frialdad. No tiene intenciones hostiles, es él quien ha empezado—. De hecho, por si no te diste cuenta, intenté que te dejaran en paz.

—No lo conseguiste—le informa—. Si llego a saber que la rubia era hermana de ésa, se queda atascada en el escalón todo el día—murmura, más para sí mismo que para Andrómeda.

Esas palabras hacen que algo en el interior de la muchacha se revuelva al reconocerlo. Si eso es cierto, si él fue quien ayudó a Cissy aquel día…

—¿Tú eres Ted Tonks?—él la mira con extrañeza, pero luego asiente—. Lo siento—se disculpa—. Que seas un _sangre sucia_ no da derecho a mi hermana y sus amigos a tratarte así.

—¿Tu hermana? ¿Esa loca y tú sois hermanas?—pregunta él, pasmado.

—No está loca—replica Andrómeda entre dientes—. Hace lo que cree correcto.

—Encontrarse con gente como yo y maldecirlos—adivina Ted. Meda entorna los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?—le suelta, mordaz—. ¿No te gusta oírlo?

Andrómeda respira hondo.

—De hecho, no tendría que estar oyéndote. Debería haberte tirado por la ventana en cuanto has insultado a mi hermana—aclara. Los ojos claros de Ted se entornan con desafío—. Nunca he hablado con ningún _sangre sucia_.

—Yo tampoco con ningún Slytherin que no intentara maldecirme—admite el joven—. Creo que no me caes mal—medita. Vuelve a seguir manipulando su aparato, una cosa con una suerte de aspas y un mango para cogerlo. Tiene un botón en el lateral, que parece ser de adorno, porque por mucho que Ted lo pulse no pasa nada.

—¿Qué es eso?—Andrómeda no puede disimular más su curiosidad.

—Un ventilador—responde Ted, no sin mirarla con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer que Meda no conozca lo que es eso—. Un cacharro muggle, sirve para remover el aire y dar la sensación de que hace menos calor—aclara—. No funcionan aquí, y sospecho que es porque hay demasiada magia para que funcione la electricidad, pero estoy intentándolo. Aunque lo rompí el otro día y tengo que arreglar unas cosillas—suspira, sin saber que Andrómeda no ha entendido casi nada de lo que ha dicho—. Creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie—Andrómeda aparta la mirada del _vientador_ ése y clava sus ojos castaños en los claros de él—. No me mires así. No has intentado maldecirme, que ya es decir. Y la _sangresucitis_ no se pega, te lo aseguro. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella sonríe. Supone que Ted Tonks no tiene derecho a estar en Hogwarts, como todos los _sangre sucia_, pero no ve motivo para maldecirlo. Es hasta simpático.

—Andrómeda Black—y, decidiendo seguir con su juego, inquiere—: ¿Y tú?

—Ted Tonks—se presenta él—. Especialista en arreglar cosas rotas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Os presento a Ted. Al menos, por su nombre, porque ya había salido antes :P

¿Reviews? ;)


	7. Cuando a Rab se le acumulan los problema

¡Hola!

Siento el retraso en publicar. De verdad, la facultad es un timo. Eso de que haces lo que te gusta y blablablá es para atraernos ahí como las moscas a la miel.

Gracias a **helio11**, **A mockingjay**, **Lui . Nott**, **Chica Nirvana**, **DaliaGreen**, **Just Another Mad Girl** y **Cris Snape** por vuestros reviews. Y perdón una vez más.

* * *

_**Cuando a Rab se le acumulan los problemas**_

o—o

Andrómeda no se considera alguien romántico.

Al menos, no tanto como Cissy, que es capaz de tirarse horas suspirando por alguna de sus novelas románticas, imaginándose que es a ella a quien le dicen esas cosas y tiene asegurado un final feliz con su amado.

No, Andrómeda es más bien realista en ese sentido. Y sabe que los chicos no son muy amigos de las fechas importantes –salvo las que conciernen al quidditch–; Ludo es una buena prueba de ello.

Es por eso que, el día de San Valentín, no espera que Rabastan vaya a tener un detalle con ella. De todas formas, es consciente de que eso es una mera técnica de los negocios para vender más. Si alguien ama a otra persona, la quiere todos los días del año, no sólo el catorce de febrero.

Lo que tampoco espera es que el joven la evite. Cuando Meda baja a la sala común con Sel lo descubre en un sofá, charlando con sus amigos. Rab apenas le dedica una mirada para que sepa que la ha visto, pero nada más. Y unos segundos más tarde, él, Bella, Philip y Nathaniel salen de la sala común rumbo al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

—Me da que tu novio te ignora—comenta con burla Ludo, que lo ha visto todo, acercándose a las chicas.

—Cállate—replica Andrómeda bruscamente, preguntándose qué tripa se le puede haber roto a Rabastan.

Ellos también se ponen en marcha. Cuando llegan al Gran Comedor, Meda no puede evitar analizar la mesa de Slytherin en busca de su novio, pero él ya se ha ido. Lo cual resulta curioso, porque sus amigos aún están ahí. La muchacha entorna los ojos con suspicacia.

—Vaya, mirad—comenta Sel.

Andrómeda se queda boquiabierta al ver lo que señala su amiga, y por unos instantes incluso Rabastan Lestrange desaparece de sus pensamientos.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Gilderoy Lockhart está recibiendo un montón de regalos. De alumnas de todas las casas y diversos cursos. Muchas de ellas están coloradas, mientras que otras sonríen con seguridad, una sensación que no comparten sus ojos. Entre ellas, los tres amigos descubren a Emer Fawley a unos metros del rubio, con sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas brillantes, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y con aspecto de estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

—¿Pero se le ha ido la olla?—exclama Ludo, exasperado, con los ojos azules fijos en su amiga.

—No lo sé, pero Lockhart puede darse con un canto en los dientes—replica Selena—. Emer era lista antes de encapricharse con él.

Andrómeda asiente, aún pasmada por lo que acaba de ver. Con lo orgullosa que es su amiga, resulta extrañísimo verla ahí, haciendo cola con una veintena de alumnas para darle un regalo a…

—Merlín, yo la mato—gruñe Ludo y, sin más explicaciones se acerca a la cola de admiradoras de Lockhart, agarra a Emer del brazo y la arrastra sin miramientos hasta donde las esperan Meda y Sel—. ¿Tú estás tonta?—le espeta.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?—inquiere la muchacha, indignada. El enfado hace que se sonroje aún más.

—¿Tú estás tonta?—repite Ludo.

—¿Y a qué viene esto?

—¿Para qué le estás subiendo el ego a Lockhart?—gruñe él.

Emer entorna los ojos. Sus dedos aferran el regalo de Gilderoy con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se tornan blancos.

—No estoy subiendo el ego de nadie. Sólo estoy…

—…haciendo cola con otras veinte niñatas para darle un regalo a ese imbécil—interviene Selena. Lo dice con calma, pero con la suficiente firmeza para que Emer la mire.

—¿Y a vosotros qué más os da? Puedo hacerle un regalo a quien me dé la gana—se defiende—. ¿Por qué ahora os preocupa, eh?

—¡Emer, mírate!—exclama Ludo. En lugar de obedecer, la muchacha clava los ojos grises en él con fiereza. Eso no lo amedrenta, ni mucho menos—. Lo máximo que merece Lockhart que hagas por él es cruzarle la cara. No darle regalos para creerse el rey del castillo.

La Ravenclaw sacude la cabeza y su larga melena oscura baila en el aire.

—Es-asunto-mío—repite—. Si te molesta, te jodes—mira a Meda y Sel—. ¿Y vosotras? ¿También pensáis que me estoy rebajando?—las desafía.

—No es eso…—empieza Selena.

—Sí—responde Meda al instante—. No vas a conseguir nada siendo una de las veinte que le da un regalo; no va a hacerte el menor caso.

—Eso ya se verá—replica Emer—. Y, volviendo al tema, no es asunto vuestro.

Dicho esto, se vuelve bruscamente y se encamina de vuelta a la cola de admiradoras de Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Es tonta—comenta Andrómeda.

—Bastante—coincide Sel.

Ludo está demasiado enfadado para hablar. Mira a Lockhart como si quisiera asesinarlo. Desde luego, si las miradas matasen, el joven Ravenclaw ya habría caído fulminado unas siete veces.

—Luego vendrá llorando—vaticina, mirando a Emer. Se da la vuelta y se sienta a la mesa, cogiendo comida para juguetear con ella y dejarla en el plato. Está más que furioso con su amiga.

—Se supone que nosotros estamos para consolarla entonces—replica Sel, que sí está comiendo.

Meda sacude la cabeza y prefiere no decir nada. El enfado de Ludo es como una burbuja que parece poder estallar en cualquier momento. Y ella no tiene la más mínima intención de estar a su lado cuando eso ocurra; el joven es imprevisible.

Unos minutos más tarde, Selena, que de vez en cuando mira a la mesa de Ravenclaw para ver cómo va el club de fans de Lockhart, suelta una exclamación ahogada.

—¿Y ahora qué?—murmura Ludo, que ha despedazado dos tostadas y ahora está reduciendo una magdalena a migajas.

—Emer acaba de cerrarnos la boca, chicos—anuncia la pelirroja.

Andrómeda y Ludo se vuelven para mirar hacia donde señala su amiga. Parece que Lockhart ya ha decidido con quién pasar el día de San Valentín. En ese momento el joven se levanta, llevando de la mano a la afortunada.

Emer.

La copa en la que Ludo está echando los restos de un desayuno que no ha probado se resquebraja cuando su amiga les dirige una mirada de suficiencia.

—Luego vendrá llorando—repite, antes de ponerse en pie y salir del Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas, empujando de mala manera a todo aquel que pasa cerca de él.

o—o

Andrómeda no tarda en dejar de pensar en Emer y su aparente éxito con Gilderoy Lockhart. Pronto recuerda que ella tiene sus propios problemas y deja de prestar atención a los gruñidos y sus murmullos, y piensa en Rabastan y en que la ha ignorado deliberadamente esa mañana.

Lo ve en el descanso de la mañana, apoyado en una columna en un gesto despreocupado, casual, charlando con Nathan.

—¿Es verdad que estáis juntos?

Meda da un respingo y se gira. A su lado está nada más y nada menos que Ted Tonks, que la mira con una mezcla entre curiosidad y burla.

Ha hablado con él alguna que otra vez por los pasillos. Suelen ser conversaciones cortas, dos frases que intercambian. A Andrómeda le cae bien, aunque sea un _sangre sucia_. No encuentra nada malo en hablarle; como él dijo, el estatus de sangre no es algo que se contagie.

—Sí—responde finalmente—. No deberías acercarte. No necesitan excusas para fastidiarte la vida; si encima te ven conmigo…

Ted se encoge de hombros.

—Asumo el riesgo. De todas formas, sólo quería saludarte. Tengo que terminar unos deberes de Defensa. Hasta luego.

Andrómeda sonríe cuando Ted se aleja, preguntándose por qué diablos la gente se empeña en odiarlo. A ella no le parece un monstruo en absoluto.

Decide entonces acercarse a Rabastan, pero justo en ese momento suena la sirena que pone fin al recreo. Con un bufido, la joven vuelve adonde la esperan Sel y Ludo –el segundo, sin dejar de mirar a Emer y Gilderoy y murmurando cada pocos segundos que nada bueno puede salir de eso– y va con ellos a clase.

o—o

Cuando termina las clases, Rabastan se esconde en el rincón más recóndito de la biblioteca. En los últimos días ha pasado tanto tiempo con Andrómeda que el trabajo se le ha acumulado y está agobiado. No es que la perspectiva suspender le resulte excesivamente traumática, pero sencillamente no le apetece tener que estar preocupándose por recuperaciones.

Empieza con Transformaciones, pero no tarda en frustrarse. Debería haber estado más atento; no sabe ni por dónde empezar a responder a las cuestiones de McGonagall. Y el libro tampoco es demasiado esclarecedor. Rabastan se propone pedirle a Nathan que se lo explique, aparta los ejercicios y prueba suerte con Encantamientos. Para su alegría, eso se le da algo mejor, y no tarda en terminarlo. Animado, Rabastan saca el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Justo entonces alguien se sienta frente a él. Al joven no le hace falta alzar la vista para saber que se trata de Andrómeda.

—Hola—murmura, distraído.

—Hola—responde ella—. ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

Rab alza la vista.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—Meda aparta la mirada—. No, no ocurre nada—responde—. ¿Por qué?

—Llevas todo el día evitándome.

Rabastan suspira.

—Tengo un montón de trabajo acumulado y catearé como no lo haga—explica. Andrómeda arquea las cejas—. Es verdad. Me quitas tiempo de estudio.

—Oh—la muchacha comprende entonces el quid de la cuestión y se sonroja ligeramente, avergonzada—. Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Rabastan sonríe.

—No pasa nada—le asegura—. Sólo necesito ponerme al día con esto. Si quieres, podemos salir a dar un paseo esta noche.

Meda mira por la ventana. El cielo lleva todo el día gris y parece a punto de descargar una buena tormenta.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Rab arquea las cejas.

—Sé dónde podemos ir sin mojarnos—le asegura—. Tú sólo asegúrate de estar en la sala común a las once.

o—o

Por la noche, Andrómeda está a la hora acordada en el lugar en el que ha quedado con Rabastan. Aún no ha caído la prometida lluvia; la muchacha está convencida de que eso significa que, cuando llegue, será monumental.

Rabastan entra en la sala común a las once y diez; Meda entorna los ojos. Detesta la impuntualidad. Él parece darse cuenta, porque ríe y tira de ella para levantarla del sofá.

—Llegas tarde.

—Siempre quejándote. ¿Algún día estarás contenta con todo?

—Cuando seas puntual, por ejemplo.

Rabastan ríe. Andrómeda lo sigue por los pasillos, con la mano entrelazada con la de él. Sin embargo, se sorprende cuando él la guía hacia el vestíbulo.

—No está lloviendo—aclara Rab—. Cuando empiece volvemos.

Tras asegurarse de que Filch no está pululando por ahí, Rabastan se lleva a Andrómeda al campo de quidditch.

—¿Para qué venimos aquí? Hace frío—protesta ella.

El joven sube con ella hasta la última fila de tribunas.

—Porque es donde podemos estar tranquilos. Te aseguro que Filch no va a salir a buscarnos.

Meda se deja caer en la grada y Rabastan se sienta a su lado. Cuando se percata de que la muchacha está tiritando, la atrae hacia sí y la abraza para ayudarla a entrar en calor. Andrómeda cierra los ojos y sonríe cuando nota a Rab jugando con su pelo.

—Eres raro—comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Nunca sé qué puedo esperar de ti.

Rabastan la mira. La poca luz de luna que logra atravesar las nubes da a Andrómeda un aspecto etéreo, fantasmal. Como si pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento. El joven la aferra con más fuerza inconscientemente. Él tampoco está seguro de conocer del todo a Meda, pero no quiere que desaparezca.

—¿Querías que te regalara algo hoy?

Andrómeda abre los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Simplemente no entendía por qué me ignorabas. Esto de San Valentín lo celebra sólo Cissy, que tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros.

—Pero te hubiera gustado un regalo—la muchacha se encoge de hombros y Rabastan sonríe, preguntándose qué puede pasar si se arriesga a llevar a cabo su idea—. Si insistes…

Al notar la mano del joven subiendo por sus muslos y colándose bajo su falda, Andrómeda da un respingo, alarmada, e intenta apartarse.

—No…

—Vale, vale—Rab retira la mano al instante y la deja en la cintura de la joven inocentemente—. Sólo era una prueba. Pero no te pongas tan colorada, parece que te estés asfixiando.

Meda intenta esconder su sonrojo tras unos mechones de cabello castaño, pero Rabastan los aparta con calma, tan seguro de sí mismo que resulta prácticamente imposible adivinar sus nervios. Prácticamente, porque ella escucha con claridad los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

—No es sólo… por _eso_—explica cuando sus mejillas vuelven a palidecer—. Es que hace un frío para morirse.

Rab suelta una carcajada.

—Nota mental: debe ser en un sitio caliente—murmura. Andrómeda vuelve a sonrojarse—. Pero deja de ponerte así por nada, Meda; empiezas a ser demasiado encantadora para que lo soporte.

El cumplido, dicho de forma tan casual que da la impresión de que Rabastan ni siquiera lo ha meditado, sólo consigue que las mejillas de la muchacha se enciendan más.

—Idiota—musita—. Pensaba que querías romper conmigo, o algo así—admite tras unos minutos de silencio.

Rabastan arquea una ceja, divertido.

—Sería un poco inútil, sabiendo lo que sabemos—comenta. Andrómeda baja la vista. _Siempre el compromiso_. No importa qué tema estén tratando, al final todo se reduce a eso.

Rabastan parece darse cuenta de su aflicción, porque le da un beso en la frente y apoya la barbilla en su cabeza. Meda percibe ese olor que nunca logra identificar pero adora y se siente algo mejor.

—Meda, no eres la única a la que le da miedo—susurra el joven—. Pero mientras todo sea como ahora no tendré queja.

»Y te prometo que no dejaré que cambie nada.

o—o

Ludo está de mal humor.

De _muy_ mal humor, convendría matizar. Desde San Valentín está intratable.

Y es que el hecho de que su deporte favorito –más que el quidditch– consista en jorobar a Emer todo lo que pueda y más no quita que sea su amiga y se preocupe por ella. Es cierto que no conoce nada más divertido que hacerla saltar a la menor ocasión –y nada más irritante que ser él quien salte cuando ella mete el dedo en alguna llaga–, pero últimamente Emer está completamente insoportable.

No quiere escuchar a Ludo cuando le dice que Lockhart no le conviene. ¿Para qué? Si el idiota de Ludo sólo busca molestarla. No piensa hacer caso a sus consejos, no va a dejar a ese rubio ególatra antes de que Gilderoy le haga daño. Y luego vendrá llorando.

—¡Bagman!

El muchacho da un respingo y se encuentra con la mirada enfadada de Rabastan Lestrange taladrándolo. Ludo no ha escuchado el sermón moralizador antes del partido. De todas formas, duda que hubiera servido para algo. Emer va a seguir siendo una completa idiota independientemente de que Slytherin gane o no a Hufflepuff.

—Sí—murmura, distraído. Rabastan entorna los ojos, pero no dice nada.

—Venga, vamos—dice a su equipo.

Ludo se alegra de sentir el aire en la cara, revolviéndole el cabello. Sigue una de las bludgers con la mirada mientras los capitanes de ambos equipos se estrechan la mano, y en cuanto escucha el pitido que da comienzo al partido acude al encuentro de la pelota de hierro, descargando parte de su rabia en ella y lanzándola hacia uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff.

o—o

Emer sigue la trayectoria de Ludo con los ojos entrecerrados. Gilderoy le da un beso en la mejilla y ella ríe antes de devolvérselo, esta vez en los labios. Nota las manos del joven colándose bajo su jersey y, aunque se siente algo incómoda, no se aparta. No es la primera vez. Ya lleva más de un mes saliendo con su compañero de casa, y ella no es una mojigata como Meda, que se pone colorada ante la sola mención de su novio.

A su lado, Selena intenta prestar atención al partido. Adora el quidditch, aunque ella es una calamidad sobre la escoba. Se divierte viendo cómo se pasan la pelota, la arrebatan y la cuelan por los aros de gol. De momento, gana Slytherin por sesenta a veinte.

Rabastan Lestrange permanece suspendido ante los aros, indiferente a todo lo que no sea la quaffle. Sel sonríe al ver a Ludo pasar zumbando junto a él para mandar una bludger al equipo contrario, que Ted Tonks, golpeador de Hufflepuff, se encarga de rechazar.

Andrómeda no ha querido ver el partido. Ha vuelto a agobiarse con un trabajo de Aritmancia y está en la biblioteca, terminándolo. No obstante, ha pedido a sus amigas que le hagan un informe detallado de todas las jugadas de interés.

Selena dedica una mirada exasperada a Emer y Gilderoy y se concentra en Ludo. Últimamente su amigo apenas les habla, porque se niega a estar más tiempo del necesario en la misma habitación que Emer. A Sel le parece que está muy dolido por la relación entre su amiga y Lockhart, pero él asegura que simplemente está harto de que Emer sea idiota.

Un ruido a su lado indica que Emer se ha despegado de su novio. La muchacha mira hacia el campo, intentando averiguar cómo van, pero luego opta por la solución fácil:

—¿Situación?

—Ochenta a cincuenta—responde Sel, mirando hacia arriba—. Aunque un cazador de Huff… ¡Oh!

En ese momento, uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff lanza una bludger con todas sus fuerzas hacia Rabastan. Situado como está a unos metros del guardián de Slytherin, apenas permite que Ludo y el otro golpeador se percaten de lo que acaba de hacer. Antes de que a cualquiera le dé tiempo a hablar siquiera, la pelota de hierro golpea a Rabastan en el pecho, haciendo que sus manos suelten la escoba y pierda el equilibrio.

Selena no puede sino apartar la vista cuando el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se precipita al vacío.

o—o

Andrómeda observa su ejercicio de Aritmancia con satisfacción. No puede negar que parte del mérito del trabajo lo tiene Rabastan, que le indicó qué libros debía mirar para encontrar lo que buscaba. Pero la que se ha tenido que perder el partido ha sido ella, así que algo habrá que reconocerle.

Enrolla el pergamino y guarda los libros. Apenas han pasado veinte minutos desde que ha comenzado el partido, quizá pueda ver algo. Sonríe mientras sale de la sala común rumbo al estadio.

Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de llegar al vestíbulo encuentra a Selena, Emer y Ludo corriendo en dirección opuesta, y están a punto de chocarse.

—¿Ya ha terminado el partido?—inquiere Andrómeda, algo decepcionada. Esperaba poder ver al menos el final. Selena asiente, pero la expresión de su rostro indica que algo malo ha sucedido—. ¿Hemos perdido?

—No es el partido—replica Ludo, que aún lleva su túnica de quidditch. El hecho de que Emer no le diga nada indica que la corazonada de Meda es cierta—. Ted Tonks ha mandado a tu novio a la enfermería.


	8. De celos y recuerdos

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **DDerama**, **Lui . Nott** y **Dalia Green** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**De celos y recuerdos**

o—o

A Rabastan no le duele tanto el golpe de la bludger como el orgullo.

Han perdido. Y encima por culpa de ese maldito _sangre sucia_ que lo ha dejado fuera de juego. El joven tiene la sensación de que va a empezar a hervir como siga así. Y su enfado sólo consigue que los huesos rotos le duelan más.

No quiere ver a sus compañeros, por lo que ha pedido a la señora Pomfrey que no les deje pasar. No sabe cómo justificar la derrota, que a priori parecía imposible, a manos de ese montón de idiotas que son los Hufflepuffs.

Se le escapa un quejido al notar un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho. Rabastan se lleva una mano ahí y respira hondo, intentando apaciguar el dolor. Cierra los ojos y decide dormir un poco; de todas formas, la señora Pomfrey va a tenerlo en la enfermería hasta mañana.

Es entonces, cuando está a punto de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, que nota un beso en la frente. Extrañado, Rab abre los ojos.

Se encuentra a Andrómeda de pie junto a la cama, mirándolo con preocupación. No obstante, la muchacha sonríe al darse cuenta de que está despierto. Rabastan no está seguro de compartir su alegría. Sigue sin saber explicar cómo han podido perder.

—Pues sí que ha acabado pronto el partido—comenta ella, sentándose en el borde del colchón—. Había terminado rápido lo de Aritmancia para ver aunque fuera el final, pero se ve que no ha podido ser—le aparta un mechón castaño rojizo de la frente—. ¿Cómo estás?

Rab se encoge de hombros, pero tiene que detenerse a mitad, porque duele.

—Ha sido por culpa de ese _sangre sucia_; me ha lanzado la bludger a traición.

Andrómeda sacude la cabeza.

—Tengo entendido que es golpeador. ¿No se supone que eso es lo que debe hacer?

—¿Te pones de su parte?—Rabastan hace un puchero—. Pues vale. Deja que me quede aquí con mis costillas rotas y mi dolor y…

Meda pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y luego yo soy la cría?—con cuidado, pasa los dedos por los vendajes que cubren el torso de Rabastan—. Venga: sana, sana, culito de rana; si no se te cura hoy, se te curará mañana… ¿Mejor?

Él intenta no reírse, porque sabe que le va a doler, pero el propio esfuerzo para contenerse hace que vea las estrellas.

—Si me das un beso…—prueba.

Andrómeda se inclina sobre él para concederle el capricho. Su pelo hace cosquillas a Rabastan, pero él no se queja. Da con la cintura de la joven y la rodea con los brazos para que no se le escape, y sonríe, por primera vez olvidándose del partido y de sus costillas rotas.

—Estás muy mimado—comenta la muchacha—. ¿Nunca te niegan nada?

—Bueno, mis padres no se enteran de la mitad de lo que hago—Rabastan tiene mucho cuidado de no encogerse de hombros esta vez. Meda le acaricia el pelo—. Así que me toman por más bueno de lo que realmente soy. Quieras que no, eso hace que me consientan un poco más.

—Tus padres…—Andrómeda parece perderse en los recuerdos—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se llevan tan…así?

—No se llevan _tan así_; se odian—la corrige Rab con amargura. No le gusta pensar en el tema, y Meda parece darse cuenta, porque su mirada se vuelve culpable. Él se percata del cambio en su expresión. Alcanza su rostro y acaricia su mejilla con suavidad, ignorando las protestas de sus músculos—.Oh, no te preocupes. Lo superé hace tiempo.

—Siento haberme metido—se disculpa ella—. Simplemente me parece curioso.

—Antes no era así—musita Rab—. O eso dice Rod; yo apenas me acuerdo.

Sacude la cabeza; no le apetece pensar en ello. Mira a Andrómeda para pedirle otro beso que le ayude a olvidarse de una situación que, por mucho que intente negarlo, no ha dejado de afectarle por completo.

o—o

Dejando de lado aquella pequeña tregua que Ludo y Emer forjaron para decirle a Andrómeda que su novio había sufrido un accidente en el partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff, ambos siguen enfadados.

Ludo ya no sabe cómo decirle a su amiga que Lockhart no le conviene y que no está por ella porque sienta algo. Emer simplemente no quiere oírle. Le ha asegurado que Gildie –sí, _Gildie_– es un encanto y que le promete la luna cada vez que la ve. Ludo se reafirma en su opinión de que su amiga es idiota rematada.

Y Emer se reafirma en su opinión de que Ludo sólo se inventa excusas, a cada cual más cruel, para estropear la felicidad que siente con su novio.

Es por ello que cuando Ludo cumple catorce años, a mediados de mayo, encuentra regalos de su familia y muchos amigos, pero ninguno de Emer. Eso es la prueba definitiva de que la joven está realmente enfadada con él; normalmente le regala cosas inútiles. Pero hoy no hay nada, ni con finalidad práctica ni sin ella.

—Creo que está enfadado—especula Selena. Andrómeda arquea una ceja; ya había llegado a esa conclusión ella solita. Sentado en su cama, Ludo no parece estar disfrutando mucho su nuevo bate de golpeador, y da la impresión de que le cuesta fijar la vista en el objeto.

—Me parece demasiado que Emer no se haya dignado a regalarle nada—comenta Meda unos minutos más tarde, en el Gran Comedor. Recorre la mesa de Ravenclaw con la mirada, pero no encuentra a su amiga. Ni a Lockhart tampoco, lo cual hace que la joven suponga que están juntos. Espera que Ludo no se dé cuenta.

—Ludo lleva desde San Valentín diciéndole que Lockhart es un completo imbécil—replica Sel, mirando de reojo cómo su amigo apuñala su tostada distraídamente—. Emer está cabreada…

—Pues ya han pasado tres meses—murmura Meda—. Parece que Lockhart sí va en serio con Emer; si no, no habrían durado tanto.

—Lockhart es imbécil, y Emer se está comportando como tal—resopla Selena—. Yo estoy con Ludo.

Andrómeda sacude la cabeza. No está del todo segura de su opinión respecto al noviazgo de Emer con Lockhart. Por un lado, supone que si su amiga está contenta es bueno; pero por otro Ludo está cada vez más enfadado con ella. Y ella con él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegan a Encantamientos no tarda en darse cuenta de que falta alguien.

—Fawley—llama Flitwick cuando llega a su ejercicio. El hombrecillo mira alrededor en busca de Emer—. ¿No ha venido? Bueno, decidle que su redacción ha sido sin duda la más trabajada de las que me habéis dado.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Emer?—susurra Selena—. Adora Encantamientos.

—Tampoco ha ido a desayunar—replica Andrómeda—. A lo mejor… a lo mejor está enferma.

—A lo mejor está besuqueándose con su novio y se saltan clases porque no tienen tiempo suficiente por la tarde—sugiere Ludo, sentado delante de ellas junto a Lucius Malfoy. Selena enrojece; no se había dado cuenta de que el joven las estaba escuchando.

No obstante, su amigo no sigue insistiendo en el tema. Se pasa el resto de la clase garabateando en un pedazo de pergamino, distraído. Andrómeda supone que Emer se ha levantado con mal cuerpo; de lo contrario, habría ido a clase.

Pero cuando, en el recreo, Selena va a la enfermería para preguntar a la señora Pomfrey y vuelve diciendo que su amiga no está ahí y que la enfermera no sabe nada de Emer, Meda empieza a preocuparse. Se acerca a Aaron Davies, un joven con el que Emer se lleva bastante bien, pero él tampoco sabe nada.

—Es raro—comenta Ludo—. Yo no la he visto desde ayer en la cena—parece haber dejado las ganas de hacer comentarios mordaces a un lado.

—Ni yo—agrega Selena.

Meda se encoge de hombros.

—Pues Lockhart está ahí—comenta al percatarse. El rubio está sentado en un banco con una joven de pelo claro de Gryffindor.

—Se lo dije—canturrea Ludo en cuanto los ve. No obstante, no parece excesivamente contento.

o—o

A Rabastan no le entusiasma ir por ahí besuqueándose con Meda.

No por nada, simplemente no quiere hacer de su relación con la joven un espectáculo. Bastante lo será cuando anuncien su compromiso en unos meses.

Suspira, sacándose su futuro matrimonio de la cabeza. No es eso lo que más le importa ahora.

Echa a andar hacia Andrómeda en cuanto la localiza en la mesa de Slytherin. Está sentada junto a sus amigos, Ludo y Selena. Rab ve a su golpeador deshaciendo el pan en migajas, como lleva haciéndolo varias semanas, aparentemente sin darse cuenta. Ninguno de los tres se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que abraza a Andrómeda por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Apenas un segundo más tarde tiene la varita de la joven en el cuello.

—Cuánto amor—se mofa Ludo al ver la situación. Meda se da cuenta de que es Rab quien la está abrazando y guarda su varita.

—Lo siento. No me lo esperaba, me has asustado.

Rab ríe.

—Pues anda que tú. He temido que me ensartaras la varita en el ojo.

Le da un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquiere Meda—. Tengo muchos deberes hoy.

—No es eso—Rabastan juega con su pelo—. Simplemente he pensado que os interesaría saber que vuestra amiga está llorando en un aula vacía del sexto piso.

o—o

Ludo tenía razón.

Esa certeza sólo consigue que todo empeore. Porque su amigo se lo advirtió hasta la saciedad, le dijo que Lockhart no era de fiar.

¿Y qué hizo Emer?

_Ser imbécil_.

La joven se enjuga las lágrimas por enésima vez hoy. Lleva toda la mañana llorando y aún no se le han quedado los ojos secos. Y tiene ganas de seguir así hasta morir deshidratada. Porque Merlín, cómo duele. Más que si la estuvieran apuñalando.

No sabe quién ha abierto la puerta hace un rato, ni le importa. Probablemente haya salido espantado al ver cómo el llanto ininterrumpido ha dejado su rostro, y Emer no se lo reprocha.

Cuando abren la puerta de nuevo, la joven espera que el intruso se largue, pero no es así. Se queda observándola durante unos minutos, sin decir nada. Emer alza la vista con cierta curiosidad para averiguar quién es y de paso ordenarle de mala manera que la deje tranquila.

—Te encontré—dice Ludo sonriendo. Se acerca a ella y tiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Te hemos guardado comida, ven.

Emer ignora el gesto, dolida e inexplicablemente enfadada con su amigo. Ahora viene cuando Ludo le restriega lo ocurrido y le suelta ese odioso "Te lo dije". Pero el joven sólo cierra la puerta tras de sí y se deja caer en el suelo, a su lado.

—¿Qué qui-quieres?—solloza ella.

—Llevamos todo el día sin verte, pensábamos que estabas enferma o algo—explica Ludo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?—inquiere tras unos segundos, sin rastro de burla.

Emer sorbe por la nariz y, sin poder evitarlo, se echa en los brazos de su amigo. Porque puede que se pase el día enfadada con él y le guste chincharle tanto como a él, pero a pesar de ello Ludo siempre está ahí cuando se le necesita.

—Tenías razón—musita—. Esta mañana… En la sala común, Gilderoy me ha pedido…—sus mejillas se encienden y Ludo entorna los ojos con desagrado al comprenderlo—. Pero no quería, porque… porque… bueno, no quería. Y me ha i-insulta-tado y luego ha dicho que s-se iba con o-otra "que e-estuviese más bu-buena y fuese me-menos estrecha"—recordar las palabras de Lockhart hace que Emer se sienta peor, y Ludo le acaricia la espalda en un intento de reconfortarla.

—No le hagas caso, es idiota. Y la tía con la que lo hemos visto no era ni la mitad de guapa que tú—Emer suelta una risita. No era eso lo que quería oír, pero inexplicablemente funciona—. Si quieres, puedo reventarle la cabeza en el próximo partido.

Emer sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero él no juega al quidditch—rebate.

—Diré que me equivoqué apuntando—Ludo se encoge de hombros. La joven suelta una carcajada al imaginárselo. Se separa de él y lo mira—. No, en serio, se lo merece. Mira cómo tienes los ojos por su culpa.

Emer niega con la cabeza, algo más tranquila.

—Es igual… No cambiaría mucho ya.

Ludo sonríe.

—Entonces, ven a comer algo; tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

o—o

Andrómeda está contenta de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

Selena sin poder callarse, Ludo y Emer discutiendo por la más nimia tontería, Rabastan con su prepotencia habitual –que, afortunadamente, suele desaparecer en gran medida cuando está a solas con ella–, Lockhart una semana en la enfermería cuando a Ludo se le escapó "accidentalmente" el bate hacia su cabeza…

Sí, ha costado un curso, pero parece que las cosas están volviendo finalmente a su cauce.

La joven sale del compartimento en el que Emer reprocha a Ludo haber roto un libro suyo, sonriendo. Se dirige al baño, sumida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando alguien se choca con ella vuelve abruptamente a la realidad. Meda descubre a Ted Tonks, que sonríe.

—Hola—lo saluda.

—Hola—responde él—. Estás enfadada—adivina. Meda arquea las cejas.

—¿Yo? Para nada—replica —. Bueno… No, no estoy enfadada—asegura tras un instante de vacilación.

Ted sacude la cabeza.

—Oh, entonces he de suponer que el hecho de que hayas estado medio curso ignorándome no tiene nada que ver con que tirara a tu novio de la escoba.

—No estoy enfadada por eso—vuelve a decir Meda—. Se supone que es a lo que vais cuando jugáis al quidditch, ¿no? Sabéis que corréis el riesgo de caeros de la escoba o de que una bludger os abra la cabeza.

—Meda—la joven descubre a Rabastan acercándose por el pasillo, y Ted se vuelve para verlo también. Andrómeda palidece; nada bueno puede salir de eso—. ¿Qué haces hablando con éste?—resopla, mirando a Ted con desprecio.

Meda abre la boca, buscando una manera de evitar que la situación acabe con un duelo, pero Ted se le adelanta:

—Tener una conversación con fundamento; parece que contigo no puede…

Rabastan suelta un gruñido, llevándose ya la mano al bolsillo. Alarmada, Meda avanza y se coloca entre los dos muchachos.

—Piérdete, Tonks—le suelta. Ted arquea las cejas, aparentemente divertido, y echa a andar alejándose. Andrómeda suspira aliviada y mira a Rab con ceño—. ¿Vas siempre dispuesto a pelear, o qué?

Rabastan aparta la mirada de la nuca rubia de Tonks y clava los ojos en ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces con ese _sangre sucia_?

Andrómeda se encoge de hombros.

—Me estaba saludando.

—Repito: _sangre sucia_—Rab entorna los ojos—. Ni siquiera merece que lo mires.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, ¿no?—replica ella con rabia.

—No me gusta Tonks.

—Te dejó fuera de juego, no me extraña.

El recuerdo de la derrota de Slytherin parece hacer mella en el orgullo de Rabastan, que tarda unos instantes en replicar:

—No es eso. Ya sabes que los _sangre sucia_ son unos usurpadores que toman la magia cuando no la merecen—Andrómeda arquea las cejas con frialdad—. Y Tonks me cae especialmente mal porque habla contigo.

—¿Así que es eso?—Meda sonríe un poco—. ¿Estás celoso de Ted?

Rab suelta un bufido.

—No, no lo estoy—le asegura, ignorando la mirada ligeramente divertida de su novia—. Simplemente…—pero no termina la frase; se muerde el labio, incómodo—. Déjalo.

—Entonces deja de decirme con quién puedo hablar y con quién no. Lo haré de todas maneras.

La carcajada de Rabastan resuena por el pasillo, mientras el muchacho se acerca a ella, los ojos azules brillando con una mezcla entre enfado y diversión.

—Así que no se te puede decir qué hacer—Meda asiente, contenta de que lo haya comprendido. Rabastan toma su mano y tira de ella hasta que están tan cerca que se rozan, y rodea su cintura con el otro brazo para evitar que la muchacha se aleje—. ¿Aceptas sobornos?

—Ya he di…—pero Andrómeda se ve interrumpida cuando Rabastan se adueña de sus labios. Se le escapa una risita antes de enredar los dedos en su cabello, la mar de cómoda entre los brazos del joven. Rabastan no es tan horrible como parecía en un principio, piensa; de hecho, es _mucho_ mejor de lo que se pudo imaginar.

Quizá sus padres no se equivocaron al prometerla con el menor de los Lestrange, después de todo.

o—o

Rabastan nunca podrá entender por qué a Rodolphus no le gusta el ático.

Bien es cierto que le hace falta una buena limpieza para quitar todo el polvo, pero a él el lugar le resulta tranquilo, silencioso y en cierto modo encantador. Además, es sólo una estancia. Cuatro paredes que no tienen la culpa de lo que ocurrió entre ellas.

Rabastan apenas lo recuerda; era muy pequeño. Rodolphus, en cambio, sí que puede evocar con exactitud lo que pasó hace trece años. Aunque no habla de ello, y las pocas veces que Rab ha logrado reunir el valor suficiente para preguntarle no ha respondido más que con un gruñido y una mirada de enfado.

Rab suspira mientras observa el esbozo. Es vago, imperfecto, pero así es como él recuerda a Tea. Sabe que tenía el pelo negro, como su padre, y que sus ojos eran de un azul más oscuro que los de Rodolphus o él mismo, pero la mayoría de sus rasgos han desaparecido de su memoria. Y lo que más le gustaba a Rabastan de ella, esa sonrisa que parecía más grande que su menudo rostro, es increíblemente difícil de plasmar en papel.

—Rab—la voz de Rod sube por la trampilla del sótano, y el joven comprende que su hermano se niega a subir ahí. Suspira. Aunque no lo entienda, tampoco puede culparlo—. Baja, anda.

Está tentado de replicarle con un mordaz "_Sube tú_", pero es plenamente consciente de que bromear con su hermano sobre eso no es, ni de lejos, una buena idea.

—Voy—Rabastan guarda la pintura, los carboncillos y la tinta en la caja que le regaló Andrómeda por Navidad y baja del ático con ella y con el cuaderno. Rodolphus lo observa con los ojos entornados, cruzado de brazos mientras se apoya en la pared—. ¿Qué?

—Nuestra madre quiere…—entonces Rod se interrumpe al ver el dibujo de su hermano—. ¿Qué es eso?

Rabastan se lo muestra y se sorprende cuando su hermano palidece.

—Se supone que es Tea… pero no esperaba que la reconocieras—admite—. Apenas me acuerdo de ella.

Rodolphus pasea la vista del dibujo a su hermano, y luego de vuelta al dibujo.

—Mamá quiere que la acompañes a comprar no sé qué para una reunión que va a dar—responde, decidiendo obviar el dibujo.

—Vale—Rab echa a andar hacia su dormitorio para dejar sus cosas, pero para su sorpresa Rodolphus tiene algo más que decir:

—Tenía los ojos más grandes—el menor se vuelve hacia él, sorprendido. La mirada de su hermano es inescrutable—. Y pecas en la nariz.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Siento estar subiendo con menos frecuencia, pero entre exámenes y que no sé por qué no me cunde estoy yendo a paso de tortuga. No obstante, voy a terminar esto. ¡Vaya que sí!

En fin... ¿reviews? ¿Y Tea? ¿Qué os parece?


	9. De verdad

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **Emily** y **LyannTargaryen** por sus reviews.

* * *

_**De verdad**_

o—o

A Andrómeda no le hace excesiva gracia volver a Hogwarts para cursar su cuarto año.

Y nadie puede culparla. Probablemente jamás haya disfrutado un verano tanto como el que toca a su fin. Entre apenas hacer nada, paseos con Rabastan, cartas a Sel, Emer y Ludo y tener la cabeza en las nubes, a la muchacha el tiempo se le ha pasado volando.

—Deberíamos tener nueve meses de vacaciones y tres de colegio—comenta Ludo en el tren. Emer, sentada frente a él con su nuevo gato en el regazo, arquea las cejas.

—Entonces tendríamos que estar el triple de años en el colegio—observa—. Además, Hogwarts no es tan terrible. Es agradable vivir con tus amigos.

Ludo la mira con cierto resentimiento, enfadado por ver su idea rebatida con argumentos razonables, pero, curiosamente, decide dejarlo estar.

Meda, por su parte, no puede ignorar el vacío que se ha formado en su estómago.

Rabastan empieza séptimo. Eso no sólo significa que estará demasiado ocupado con los EXTASIS para pasar tanto tiempo con ella como el año pasado –algo que, aunque suene muy egoísta, a Andrómeda no le hace la menor gracia–, sino que cuando termine el curso se irá. Meda teme que, de alguna manera, la relación que tan bien funciona desde Navidad se resienta por la distancia.

—Meda, ¿me estás escuchando?

La joven mira alrededor y descubre a Selena chasqueando los dedos ante su rostro. Se incorpora en el asiento, tratando de aparentar que sabe perfectamente de lo que va el asunto.

—Eh… sí, supongo. ¿Qué decías?

Sel, Emer y Ludo ponen los ojos en blanco.

—No era ella la que decía, tonta. Era yo—aclara el rubio—. Te estaba preguntando si tu novio sigue siendo capitán del equipo.

—Ah. Sí, sigue siéndolo—responde Andrómeda, recostándose de nuevo en el asiento, en parte agradecida a sus amigos por haberla sacado de sus deprimentes cavilaciones.

Sacudiendo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el temor por el futuro de su relación con Rabastan no va a irse por su cuenta, la muchacha se pone en pie, murmura una excusa a sus amigos y sale del compartimento. Camina hacia la parte trasera del tren por el pasillo central, sin saber muy bien lo que busca, pero esperando encontrarse alguna estancia vacía.

En lugar de ello, se encuentra con Rabastan Lestrange saliendo de su compartimento y mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Andrómeda suspira.

—Necesitaba pensar. Por casualidad no sabrás…

—De hecho, sí—la interrumpe Rab, sonriendo. Toma su mano y la guía hasta el último vagón del tren, que hace las veces de una especie de almacén. Meda mira alrededor y luego observa al joven, repentinamente divertida.

—Te gustan los lugares solitarios y polvorientos, ¿no?

—Sí—Rab se deja caer en el suelo, junto a la pared, y Andrómeda se fija entonces en la caja que ella misma le regaló, de la que el joven saca su cuaderno de dibujo—. Tienen cierto encanto—pasa páginas hasta encontrar un dibujo a medias y busca algo en la caja—. Puedes pensar, no haré ruido—le promete.

Sentándose a su lado, Meda lo mira mientras dibuja. Es apuesto, piensa, con su cabello rojizo y los rasgos afilados que refuerzan esa impresión de que en cualquier momento se lo llevará el viento. Sus ojos azules pocas veces brillan tanto como ahora, únicamente cuando hace algo que le gusta de verdad, algo en lo que pone toda su alma. A Andrómeda le da la sensación de que únicamente el entusiasmo que desprende iluminaría la más negra de las oscuridades.

Tan concentrada está observando a Rabastan que tarda bastante en fijarse en lo que está dibujando. Aunque tampoco puede decirse que avance mucho. El joven traza tres líneas y borra dos, como si no encontrase lo que pretende plasmar por mucho que lo intente, pero Meda distingue un rostro ovalado y una nariz recta.

No puede evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver que se trata de una chica.

—¿Quién es?—pregunta con suavidad.

Rab la mira, y algo debe dejarse traslucir en sus ojos, porque el joven se echa a reír. Cuando deja de hacerlo, se muerde el labio, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Nadie de quien debas estar celosa.

—No estoy…—empieza Andrómeda, sonrojándose.

—Para empezar, porque está muerta.

Ella interrumpe su explicación. Los ojos de Rabastan ya no brillan con alegría, sino con una nostalgia de algo que Meda no logra distinguir.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Se ahogó.

—Lo siento—repite ella, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. Rabastan parece intuirlo, porque suelta el carboncillo y aparta el cuaderno y se acerca a ella.

—No te sientas mal. Fue hace mucho tiempo—Rab toma su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, y tras unos segundos comiéndosela con los ojos la besa—. Además—añade cuando se separan—, ya hay demasiados candidatos a culpables.

A Meda le gustaría preguntar por qué dice eso, quién es esa chica y cómo acabó ahogándose, pero cuando intenta hablar y sus palabras se pierden en los labios de Rabastan comprende que a él no le apetece lo más mínimo.

Así que cierra los ojos y se pierde en los besos del joven, olvidándose de paso de todos sus temores.

o—o

—Meda… Eh, Meda, despierta.

La muchacha abre los ojos perezosamente. Descubre el rostro de Rabastan Lestrange a pocos centímetros del suyo, mirándola con cierta diversión brillando en sus ojos azules. Sin querer saber nada del mundo aún, se despereza y se recuesta en él. Apenas ve nada a su alrededor; la sala común está a oscuras.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las una, casi—responde él—. ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí y no en el dormitorio?

Meda se encoge de hombros.

—Intentaba terminar Aritmancia. _Intentaba_—escucha a Rab reír entre dientes y gira la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada—. No es tan fácil.

—Para ti—replica él—. Se la tienes jurada a la asignatura, ¿eh?

Ella suelta un bufido.

—La asignatura me la tiene jurada a mí—protesta—. No confundas.

Rabastan vuelve a reír quedamente, enervándola aún más. Sin embargo, cuando Andrómeda se dispone a dirigirle otra mirada glacial descubre oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se muerde el labio, preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquiere el joven—. ¿Te duele la espalda por la mala postura o algo?

—No. ¿Y a ti? ¿No podías dormir?

—No _quería_ dormir—reconoce Rab a regañadientes, apartando la mirada—. De todos modos, feliz cumpleaños.

Andrómeda se da cuenta entonces de que, efectivamente, ya es veintiuno de septiembre, y, por lo tanto, ella ya tiene quince años.

—Gracias—replica—. Pero no te desvíes. ¿Por qué no quieres dormir?

Rabastan suspira.

—¿Es que tienes que saberlo todo?

—Deja de contestar con otra pregunta.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el joven se recuesta en el respaldo del sofá de cuero, atrayendo a Andrómeda más hacia sí. Apoya la barbilla en la cabeza de la joven, y respira hondo varias veces antes de responder.

—¿Recuerdas el dibujo del que te pusiste celosa?—ella asiente. La mano de Rabastan recorre su espesa melena con calma—. Yo encontré su cadáver—Meda se encoge un poco, y luego se odia por ello. No es ella quien necesita consuelo—. Siempre tengo pesadillas sobre eso por estas fechas. Por estúpido que suene, no es agradable.

Andrómeda se separa de él y estudia su rostro con atención. La chispa de tristeza que se ha encendido en sus ojos hace que de repente Rabastan parezca mucho mayor de lo que es. Ella lo abraza de nuevo, y esta vez Rab apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Meda le acaricia el pelo.

—Bueno, pues tienes que dormir—declara—. Y si tienes pesadillas, te despiertas y te duermes de nuevo. Pero no es bueno estar así, sin pegar ojo.

Para su sorpresa, Rabastan ríe. Es una risa tranquila, casi inocente, y el bostezo que le sigue indica a Meda que le queda poco para rendirse al sueño. Sonríe y se tumba en el sofá, para estar más cómoda, con el joven abrazado a ella.

—Me gustaría verte regañando a un niño. Los pondrías bien firmes—murmura Rab.

Andrómeda abre la boca para replicar, pero se da cuenta de que sólo lograría espabilar al joven y alejarlo del sueño. De modo que se queda en silencio, escuchando la respiración de Rabastan junto a ella, y poco a poco ella también se queda dormida.

o—o

Cuando Rabastan despierta, la sala común de Slytherin ya está iluminada por los rayos de sol que atraviesan el lago, situado sobre ellos. El joven bosteza y mira a Andrómeda, que sigue plácidamente dormida en sus brazos. Con cuidado para no despertarla, se incorpora y mira alrededor.

Afortunadamente, es domingo y sus compañeros aún no se han levantado. No es que a Rab le avergüence que sepan que está con Meda, ni mucho menos, pero nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Aunque sea por algo bueno.

Suspira. Para su sorpresa, no ha soñado con el cadáver de Tea. Lo cual resulta bastante extraño y al mismo tiempo tranquilizador; Rab se pregunta si el haber tenido a Andrómeda con él toda la noche habrá influido en sus sueños de algún modo. En cualquier caso, al joven no le importaría en absoluto repetir la experiencia.

Observa a Andrómeda, que empieza a desperezarse. La muchacha se estira y se incorpora, su pelo despeinado formando una especie de melena leonada alrededor de su cabeza. Mira a Rabastan y sonríe, somnolienta.

—Buenos días—murmura, y se le escapa un descomunal bostezo—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Rab sonríe.

—Bien. ¿Tú?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, supongo—se pone en pie—. Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme; te veo luego en el desayuno—se inclina para besar a Rabastan, que sigue repantigado en el sofá, y echa a andar hacia su dormitorio con resolución.

o—o

Una pequeña montaña de regalos espera a Andrómeda en su dormitorio.

La joven olvida momentáneamente su ducha y se entretiene rasgando envoltorios y curioseando lo que ha recibido para su cumpleaños. Encuentra perfumes, libros, un ostentoso colgante de Bellatrix que probablemente no se ponga nunca, una radio mágica…

El regalo de Rabastan no es nada de eso. De hecho, probablemente ni siquiera pueda considerarse que tenga una utilidad más que la decorativa. Pero es precioso, de eso no hay la menor duda. Es un paisaje que Meda reconoce como la playa que hay cerca de la casa de los Lestrange, pero pintada de colores que la hacen parecer un lugar completamente distinto: el mar de un tono violáceo bajo un cielo verdoso salpicado de estrellas negras y una luna azulada, la arena de una infinidad de colores que se mezclan unos con otros, dando la sensación de que cada grano tiene un diseño único y diferente al del resto… Aparentemente, Rab no ha seguido ningún criterio a la hora de colorear, pero Andrómeda se queda encandilada con esa encantadora distorsión de la realidad.

—Vaya, qué bonito—Meda da un respingo y, al girarse, descubre a Selena tras ella. Su amiga tiene el cabello color zanahoria alborotado y aún no tiene los ojos completamente abiertos—. Felicidades, por cierto.

—Gracias… Por cierto, ¿de qué trata ese libro que me has regalado? Es enorme.

—De un hombre que lee mucho y se vuelve loco, y se cree que es un caballero que ha de rescatar damiselas en apuros y esas cosas—responde Selena—. Lo cierto es que está realmente bien, incluso para haberlo escrito un muggle.

Andrómeda observa el libro, medio enterrado por restos de envoltorios y otros regalos, y se promete leerlo cuando tenga tiempo.

—Voy a ducharme—decide entonces, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

No tarda mucho en lavarse el pelo y enjabonarse. No obstante, Selena ya ha bajado a desayunar para cuando Meda vuelve al dormitorio; le ha dejado una nota explicándoselo. La muchacha sale de la sala común de Slytherin con el pelo aún mojado ondeando tras ella.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se acerca rápidamente a Selena y Ludo, sonriendo cuando pasa junto a Rabastan y él acaricia con suavidad el dorso de su mano. Se deja caer con sus amigos, saludando también a Emer, que le guiña un ojo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Te queda menos para morirte de vieja—anuncia Ludo. Selena lo fulmina con la mirada—. ¿Qué? Es cierto. ¡Ay!—el rubio mira a su amiga con disgusto—. Deja de triturarme el pie a patadas.

—Agradece que no sea yo—Emer se ha acercado a ellos y ha oído la conversación—. Eres un tocapelotas sin remedio—declara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ludo le saca la lengua.

—Admite que en el fondo me quieres.

—En el fondo—coincide Emer, asintiendo con aire dramático—. Donde está oscuro y no se pueden ver las caras.

Selena suelta una carcajada.

Andrómeda se lo está pasando en grande con la conversación de sus amigos. No obstante, una lechuza parda la distrae al posarse en la mesa. Tiene un paquete atado en una pata y mira a la muchacha tan fijamente que resultaría imposible pensar, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, que no es ella la destinataria del regalo.

De modo que Meda, dejando su tostada en el plato, desata el paquete, del tamaño de una quaffle, y lo mira con curiosidad mientras la lechuza sale volando.

—¿Piensas abrirlo?—inquiere Ludo, mirando el paquete con una curiosidad digna de un niño de tres años.

—Eh, ¿qué es eso?—inquiere Emer, acercándose a grandes pasos a la mesa de Slytherin. Empuja a Selena para sentarse a su lado en el banco y también contempla el paquete, intrigada.

Con un suspiro, Andrómeda abre el paquete.

Encuentra dentro una bolsa de golosinas de Honeydukes: desde varitas de regaliz hasta plumas de azúcar, pasando por píldoras ácidas y grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

—Ahí va—comenta Sel—. Trae una.

Andrómeda le pasa la bolsa, preguntándose quién le ha enviado tan dulce regalo y mirando alrededor, como si fuesen a aparecer chispas de varita sobre el emisor del presente.

Está a punto de dar por concluida su búsqueda, sin ningún resultado, cuando descubre, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, a Ted Tonks bajando la mirada hacia su plato.

Andrómeda aprieta los labios, preguntándose a qué se supone que juega el joven.

o—o

Ted tiene bien claras dos cosas.

La primera es que Andrómeda Black le cae bien. Puede que sea un poco estirada y hermana de la loca que lo mandó a la enfermería como muestra de agradecimiento después de que él echase una mano a la otra niña, pero a Ted no le parece que sea como ellas. Resulta agradable hablar con ella, hacer los deberes con ella; incluso simplemente sentarse cerca de la muchacha en la biblioteca.

Lo otro de lo que Ted está seguro es que Rabastan Lestrange le cae como una patada en el estómago. Él es, al igual que Bellatrix, un maníaco que lo odia simplemente por no tener padres magos. Pero por alguna razón, Andrómeda está saliendo con él, a pesar de que está tres cursos por encima de ella. Y parece encantada con ello.

Y Ted sabe que no es asunto suyo y que no debería meterse, pero no quiere que Andrómeda se vuelva como ellos. Y está convencido de que, cuanto más tiempo pasa con Rabastan, más se contagia del desprecio que él siente por los _sangre sucia_.

No puede evitar recordar lo que dicen sus padres acerca de las malas compañías. Que las influencias no cambian a uno, porque la gente nunca cambia, pero entierran al verdadero _yo_ bajo capas y capas de estupideces que hacen que dejes de brillar por ti mismo.

Es por eso que le ha mandado los dulces a Andrómeda. Simplemente para que no se deje llevar por Rabastan y el resto de idiotas que se creen superiores; y, de paso, para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Ahora que lo piensa, Andrómeda es exactamente seis meses mayor que él. Su cumpleaños cae al inicio del otoño, mientras que el de Ted anuncia la primavera. Es curioso.

Perdido en su mundo, Ted no se percata de nada más hasta que, bien avanzada la primera clase de la mañana, una grulla de pergamino, encantada para volar, aterriza en su mesa. El joven mira alrededor con curiosidad. Los ojos color miel de Andrómeda brillan en su dirección unos instantes antes de que la muchacha se gire hacia adelante.

Ted desdobla el pergamino y lee las furiosas palabras de Andrómeda:

_¿Me explicas a qué venía eso?_

El muchacho se mordisquea la uña unos instantes antes de responder:

_Tú no eres como ellos, como Rabastan y Bellatrix. No dejes que te laven el cerebro_.

Con un par de movimientos rápidos y fluidos dobla de nuevo la grulla y observa con interés cómo el ave de pergamino revolotea hasta Andrómeda. Baja la vista hacia sus apuntes, y no mira nada más hasta que la grulla vuelve a su mesa con la respuesta de la muchacha:

_No soy como nadie. Soy yo, y punto. Y tú no vas a decirme con quién puedo o no puedo estar. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?_

Ted suspira con tristeza. Mira hacia Andrómeda, pero ella no le permite ver nada más que su larga melena castaña.

o—o

Andrómeda es perfectamente consciente de que hirió a Ted Tonks el día de su cumpleaños.

No obstante, no se arrepiente de ello. Es decir, no demasiado. Sabe que, aunque el joven se sienta mal, es preferible eso a llegar a un punto en el que Rabastan se entere y tome cartas en el asunto. Además, no va a negar que está enfadada con él. ¿Quién diablos se cree para hablar así de su novio y su hermana? No los conoce. Ni siquiera un poco.

Frustrada, Andrómeda aprieta los labios y clava la mirada en el suelo. Rabastan se da cuenta y la joven sabe, sin necesidad de alzar la vista, que los ojos azules del joven están clavados en ella.

—No me pasa nada—se apresura a mentir.

No funciona, por descontado.

Rabastan la atrae hacia sí y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya, claro.

Están en la Sala Común. Bueno, la Sala Común en la que si Slughorn entrara probablemente les echaría una bronca impresionante. Suerte que los de séptimo se han afanado en los hechizos para insonorizar el rincón del castillo perteneciente a los Slytherins.

Los de séptimo aprovecharon la última excursión a Hogsmeade para comprar provisiones para Halloween. Provisiones que incluyen alcohol, pociones y pipas de las que Andrómeda no quiere probar ni un sorbo o una calada, menos desde que Nathaniel Gibbon, el mejor amigo de Rab, ha desarrollado una cola larga y cubierta de escamas. Todos están convencidos (o quieren estarlo) de que la curiosa extremidad desaparecerá en unas horas, pero mientras tanto no puede decirse que al joven le esté yendo mal. Tiene un extraño encanto que, junto con su sonrisa deslumbrante, atrae a las chicas.

Andrómeda se ha sentado con Rabastan en un sofá de cuero algo apartado. Pese a que el ambiente no le desagrada y no se siente fuera de lugar –al menos, no tanto como el día en que se anunció el compromiso de Bella–, no está segura de que ver a su hermana mayor tan desinhibida y a la pequeña tan atontada por el fanfarrón de Lucius Malfoy sea lo que más le apetece hacer.

—Estaba pensando—admite Meda. Aunque prefiere no decir en qué. Afortunadamente, Rabastan se contenta con esa respuesta.

—Alguien debería prohibirte pensar. Nunca sabes parar y te comes el coco en exceso.

Andrómeda sonríe.

—¿Eso no es lo que pasa con beber?

—Es parecido—Rabastan la mira con diversión—. Sólo que a ti no se te puede alejar de tu mente igual que se alejaría al borracho del alcohol. Lo haces todo más complicado.

—No pienso tanto—protesta Andrómeda—. Al menos, no cuando debería. Aritmancia va a acabar conmigo.

El joven ríe.

—De cualquier manera, cuando estás pensando te encierras en ti misma.

—Igual que tú cuando dibujas—protesta ella—. Se te olvida todo menos lo que estás haciendo.

Rabastan hace un gesto extraño, como si quisiera decir algo y no estuviera seguro de que es una buena idea. Finalmente, se decide a hablar:

—Lo que más me gusta de esto es que sé que es de verdad. Que no lo haces para quedar bien.

Andrómeda se muerde el labio, y su cada vez más cercano compromiso aparece de nuevo ante ella, como un iceberg en el horizonte.

—Rab—musita; él se entretiene jugando con un mechón de su pelo—. Será de verdad—le asegura—. Puede que no lo hayamos elegido nosotros, pero yo… No está tan mal. Será bonito.

Rabastan la mira con una curiosa mezcla entre alegría e incertidumbre.

—Ojalá.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ya, ya, no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero es que quiero escribir tantas cosas que al final no avanzo con nada xD No obstante, últimamente me está cundiendo más, así que creo que podré actualizar más seguido.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


End file.
